Harry Potter and the Blade of Gryffindor
by Iamrecognized
Summary: Godric Gryffindor's sword is more than it seems. What is its connection with the sorting hat? HPHG. RWLL, GWDM. Post OOTP.
1. The kiss

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potterâ only this particular plot line

Written by: RR and TP (no real names)

- - - - -

CHAPTER 1

Harry sighed as he neared the Dursley's car with Hermione walking slightly behind him. He seemed lost in his own world lately, distant and solemn. Times had been acrid for both of them but Harry was more troubled than either. The clever witch was grieving for the loss of Sirius also but it just left a more profound effect on Harry than it could ever leave on her. His death had left a mark of disdain on Harry which no one could remove. Hermione had wished time after time that she'd be able to take away his sorrows and give him the care-free and joyful life he deserved. Yet she could do nothing but stand by his side and help him as much as she could. Lately it wasn't much. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order were more help to him now than she ever had and could be.

The wind picked up, brushing back Harry's hair to reveal his scar. Frustrated tried to pat his hair back into place he slowed down when he felt his scar. He smoothly ran his fingers over it and unnoticeably shook as he remembered Voldemort. His emerald eyes gazed out with fear expecting the Dark Lord to show up at any moment. Visions danced in his head, taunting him of all the devastating events that could happen. The feminine sound of Hermione's steps brought forth the thought of Voldemort harming her. His eyes hardened in determination and protectiveness. Deep down Harry knew he could never allow Voldemort to hurt Hermione. He would give his own life to prevent that and frowned at the thought that he possibly would. Death would mean never seeing Hermione again or listening to her lecture about homework or whatever crazy nonsense she always came up with."Well, come on. We don't have all day, you know." Uncle Vernon harshly snapped. Harry sadly smiled at his uncle's turnip colored face, remembering when it was the only thing he feared. Now everything was different, the world was too dangerous, he wanted to protect Hermione from all that was happening but he could barely protect himself. Hermione anxiously glanced at her own parents waving her to get in.

She then turned her eyes back to Harry, catching his smile. Hermione blushed, thinking of how handsome and charming his smile was. Awkwardly she averted her eyes to the ground. Staring down, she softly said, "I guess this is goodbye."

Looking behind his should to Hermione he simply responded, "Yeah." His voice was raspy and weak. He swallowed and turned around to face her. Clumsily, he kicked her car's tire while doing do. He muttered out, embarrassed, "Sorry."

She confusedly gazed at him then ineptly chuckled, "Oh, it's alright."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but then Harry's uncle interrupted, "Hurry it up, boy!" Harry rolled his eyes then continued to stand there in the silence.

The silence lasted for a few moments before Hermione said, "Goodbye. See you soon, I hope." Both waved bye to each other in awkward silence.

She slowly started to walk away before Harry unconsciously spoke out, "Yeah, I hope so too. I'm really going to miss you."

Swiftly she rotated towards him. Quickly and curiously she blurted out, "Really?"

Shocked, Harry stood and blinked at her for a few seconds, he hadn't even realized he said that out loud. Noticing her smiling eager face he couldn't help but let out a sincere and happy grin while confirming her very want at that moment," Yes, I really will miss you." Grinning back at him she suddenly flung herself onto him, kissing him on the cheek. She pulled back and observed his face closely, examining it for any sign or repulsion or rejection. Her smile grew even wider when she saw none. She stared wantonly at him before regretfully glancing between his and her guardians. Disappointingly she gradually drew herself farther away from him until she was closing the door to her own car and leaving Harry there stunned. She waved goodbye as her car pulled out, leaving the station. Harry stupidly beamed, his smile crooked and satisfied.

"Boy! I'm warning you." his uncle furiously yelled, prowling closer to Harry.

Harry scowled and crossed his arms, trudging his way to the car to avoid getting dragged by his uncle into it. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "What a buzz kill."

Slightly slamming the car door once reaching the back seat entrance, his uncle warned him with a deathly leer, promising punishment. Harry shoved himself further down into the plush seat, hoping he could survive this summer, just to see Hermione again.


	2. What had happened?

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter only this particular plot line

Written by: RR and TP (no real names)

- - - - -

CHAPTER 2

Harry groaned in rhythm with the motor of the car. Bolting out of the station parking lot Uncle Vernon immediately went off, complaining once again of Harry. Aunt Petunia placated him, nodding in agreement. She bent her long neck to the side to sneer at her nephew before adding her own insults and complaints to Uncle Vernon's berating of the boy. Dudley, who seemed to lightly tip the car over to the left, guffawed over the insults. Jeering at Harry every once in a while, "Hear that!", Dudley yelled particularly loud one time.

Uncle Vernon had been reminiscing of how Harry had blown up his aunt when Dudley teasingly whispered into Harry's ear, "Remember what she said. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup." Cruelly laughing, he was ignored. Harry couldn't hear any of their harsh words. His mind was stuck solely on one thing. Hermione.

Resting both his hands behind his head, Harry exasperatedly kicked his aunt's chair causing her incessantly complain to her husband. Desperately he searched his mind for the answers but he couldn't find them. Why had Hermione kissed him on the cheek? Why was he so happy when she did? In complete honesty when she kissed him on the cheek that was the happiest he had been for nearly two years. He could clearly remember the beautiful smile on her face when he said he would miss her. The unmistakable look of pure pleasure gleamed in her eyes just because of his words. Harry smiled once again and sighed in content.

Drowning in his own thoughts he was only pulled out by Dudley's rough shaking. He felt like he was just waking up from a dream, awaking to Dudley screaming in his ear," Pay attention! Dad asked you a question!" Violently Dudley jabbed Harry with his elbow, no doubt leaving a bruise. Grasping his arm, Harry resentfully questioned, "What? What is it?"

Uncle Vernon shook his head and gruffly eradicated, "Oh, don't get smart with me, boy. Or it will be the last you ever see of your friends."

Harry admonished, mouth almost hanging open, "I wasn't being smart!"

Aunt Petunia snarled, "Don't talk back. Disrespectful, just like that father of yours." Harry glared at her. Luckily, his aunt didn't notice and continued to watch the road for his uncle who seemed oddly fixated on him.

Turning back to face the road his uncle suspiciously interrogated, "Just who was that girl? I imagine one of your kind, eh?"

Slightly put off from being interrupted from his thoughts he sorely spoke, "Yeahâ€ yes. She's one of my kind. A wiâ€ a girl from school." Continuing with a frown, "Her name is Hermione." Harry greatly disliked divulging any information about himself to the Dursleys. He had no idea of they may use it against him or the people he cared about. Uncle Vernon grunted in satisfaction with his answer then carefully watched the street and pulled into the driveway of their home. Surprised, Harry asked, "We're home?"

Irritated, his uncle stepped out of the car along with the other family members, "Yes, we're home, boy. Now get out!" He noticed Harry not moving," Hurry! Now! Get in the house!"

Disgruntled he pushed the heavy door open with a little trouble then almost toppled out causing his cousin to burst out laughing. Harry glared with contempt at his cousin before hurrying into the house to avoid his uncle's wrath.

He rushed into Dudley's second bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Once again he went over the kiss in his head over and over again. Finally a thought came into his mind. What if meant nothing? After all it was just a kiss on the cheek. Did it matter to him if it didn't mean anything? Confusion was clouding his mind. The entire day he seemed entranced with his own thoughts, never breaking away from them. He couldn't find a way to escape himself. He was constantly questioning everything. Harry had been laying there for an hour, lost in his own world, wishing for either a way to solve his problems or just escape them for a while. Unexpectedly a soft rapping came from his window. Peering out to see what it was he saw a large owl with bristly wings and fierce eyes peering right back at him. Curiously and cautiously he strode over to the window. Gently he opened it to see the mahogany owl rocket right past him towards his bed. Recovering quickly from the shock he swiftly walked over to the owl and plucked the letter from it. Immediately after, it took off.

The cream envelope was fancy and looked expensive. Written on it in unique handwriting was "Hermione". Smiling to himself he opened it to reveal a perfectly folded a letter. Unfolding it roughly and quickly the note simply said,

_"Harry, something good has happened. I can't wait for you to find out._

_Love, Hermione."_

The last phrase stuck in his mind. 'Love, Hermione.' Did she mean it? Grinning he thought of how wonderful it would be for her to love him. Rudely interrupting his thoughts though was curiosity.

What had happened?


	3. Ron

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potterâ only this particular plot line

Written by: RR and TP (no real names)

- - - - -

CHAPTER 3

"Ron dear," said Mrs. Weasly's voice, muffled through the door, "Wake up!"

"Imtooosleepy," he mumbled into his pillow.

He heard his mom walk away, the return in about thirty seconds. The door opened.

"Ronald, wake up!" she said again, though she soundedâ different.

"Mum? You sound a lot younger"

"Ronald!"

"What?" He opened his eyes to see Luna Lovegood standing directly above him.

"Ahhh!" he exclaimed, jumping all the way out of his bed, then realizing he wasn't wearing anything.

"Ahhh!" he said again, pulling the covers up in from of himself, while Luna giggled.

"That's not funny!"

"Actually I thought it was."

"Wait, why are you here?"

"My dad had to go on an expedition to find a Crumpled Horn Snorkack, I was going to go, but he has to stay past the start of the school year."

"So, you areâ staying here?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No," he blushed, "I was just curious."

"Luna," Mrs. Weasly said, walking into the room, and then noticing Ron's absence of clothing.

"Ron, do you think you could get dressed?"

"Yes, if you would leave so I could I could get out from behind this," he said wiggling the quilt.

Mrs. Weasly, sighed and walked out of the room.

"Does that apply to me?" Luna asked.

Ron's cheeks turned scarlet.

"Uhhh, well yeah, I mean, do you really want to stay because I, umm, would rather have privacy, but if you want to stay in here, I could like change under the uhâ covers and umm" he stuttered.

"No I was just kidding," she said, turning to leave.

"It will only be a few seconds, close the door behind you."

"Okay," she said, before tripping on the quilt, which was partially on the floor. While trying to catch herself, she grabbed the side of the bed, pulling the quilt out of Ron's hands.

Not realizing what she had done, she looked up. They both turned red this time, and Ron tried to cover himself with his hands.

"Ummm, I'llâ I'll go now" Luna said.

The door closed and Ron got dressed, still feeling very embarrassed.


	4. HE CURSED ME!

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter only this particular plot line

Written by: RR, TP, and CN(no real names)

- - - - -

CHAPTER 4

Harry walked down to the living room and sat with his back to the fireplace. It was a real one now. Uncle Vernon had tried to fix the electric one in fact he was doing so now.

He sat and thought about the letter from Hermione. It had been two weeks, and he didn't get any reply to the letter he had sent her, asking what was going on. It looked as if the summer may be like last year.

_Whump!_

He looked out the window, outside to Uncle Vernon and the fragmented electric fire. Then he felt warm. He looked behind him, and saw the fire place blazing. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone who would have done that.

"Harry!" A voice whispered.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket, and spun towards the fire before reluctantly sticking his wand back into his pocket. If it was someone who would attack him they wouldn't have said his name, and he wasn't allowed to do magic if it wasn't.

He saw Hermione's head.

"What? Hermione?"

"Shh, we don't want the Dursley's to notice me."

He lowered his voice , "Why are you here?" He asked.

"My parents have to go to my cousins house in Florida. He has cancer, and may die soon." She whispered. "They wanted me to stay at the home, but I bought some floo powder and came here instead."

"Oh," he said quietly, "the Dursley's wouldn't agree."

"They don't have to know."

"When are you coming?"

Her head disappeared, then her whole body reappeared, holding a bag. She delicately stepped out of the fireplace.

"Now." She dusted off a speck of ash, then smiled at him.

"Uh, okay?"

"What?"

"I only have one bed."

"Oh," she blushed. "I didn't think of that."

"I can sleep on the floor," Harry suggested.

Hermione only nodded, her face flushed to more of an extreme than Harry had ever seen on her. She usually didn't get flustered.

"BOY! DINNER!"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she bolted up the stairs, right before Uncle Vernon walked into the room.

"Who were you talking to...why is the fire started?" He paused. "And what the Bloody Hell is THAT!?"

Harry looked to what he was pointing at. Hermione's wand. He reached down and picked it up, accidentally grasping it by the tip. It sparked spectacularly, and then a cluster of daisy's popped out.

Uncle Vernon immediately backed up, pressing his bulk to the wall. "Get that thing away from me, boy!" He roared, then looked towards the kitchen. "Petunia, HE cursed ME!"

Aunt Petunia stuck her head into the room, giving him a severe look.

"That's not yours," Dudley commented, looking in as well. "Yours is darker. And longer."

"Umm... I got a new one?"

"I saw it yesterday," he said smugly. "You really shouldn't leave your door open. I could've found a way to steal all your books.

"Who's been here?" Aunt Petunia demanded.

"I don't know what you mean."

She flung the door to the cupboard under the stairs open, the continued the procedure upstairs. "I smell perfume. And It's not my own, and unless you, boy, have started wearing it, someone else is here."

She opened Harry's room cautiously. She saw nothing, and flung the door open with a sweep of her arm.

_Thwack!_

Hermione's head appeared on the floor, her brown eyes squinting up at them.

Dudley gasped. "It's a head! He's killed someone."

Hermione sighed and threw off the invisibility cloak. "Sorry about that, I didn't know you were going to open the door that quickly."

Vernon stepped iup the stairs.

"It's your girlfriend," Dudley said snidely. "Is she here to sleep with you?"

Harry pointed Hermione's wand at him, more out of embarrassment than out of a real wish to curse him

He whimpered and clamped his hands over his large posterior

"Hermione is staying here."

"Of course," Vernon mumbled, "Dinner, Now." He gave Hermione a glare. "We'll discuss you leaving after that."


	5. Feelings Revealed

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potterâ only this particular plot line

Written by: RR and TP (no real names)

- - - - -

CHAPTER 5

"Ron! Look out!" Luna yelled and a bludger soared over his head.

"Fred!"

"Sorry!"

Luna, dodging another bludger, dropped the quaffle. Bill and Charlie both missed it, so Ron swooped in and grabbed it. He prepared to throw it back towards Bill, Charlie, and Luna, when it said, "MOOO!" and turned into a cow.

"George!"

"Sorry!"

Luna got the real quaffle, and made complex passing maneuvers with Bill. Bill fired it towards the left goal. Ron leapt into the air, grabbed the quaffle, twisted by grabbing the hoop, and landed on his broom.

Author's note: is touching the hoop is against the rules, the rules changed briefly, also, they conjured hoops

"You're getting really good!" Lune yelled, rocketing past him.

"Thanks!"

Ginny suddenly started making blurred circles around Ron and the goal posts. Ron heard George laugh.

"What did you do?" he said, glaring at George.

"You'll see."

Ron flew next to Ginny.

"STUPID SNITCH!" she screamed.

He saw it. It was directly in front of her hand, and flying way too fast. It also erratically flew sideways, as if trying to taunt her. Then, with a faint pop, it disappeared, the reappeared by her ear. Suddenly Ginny and the snitch were gone. Ron realized why too late.

- - - - -

"Please pass the peas," Hermione said as nicely as possible.

Petunia looked at her as if she had screamed out a string of four letter words.

_Clank!_

The bowl landed by her arm.

She sighed and dished out some peas onto her plate. Harry glared at Petunia. Vernon glared at Harry. Hermione glared at Dudley and Vernon. Vernon kicked Harry's leg. Hermione rolled her eyes and went up the stairs. Harry quickly followed her.

"BOY! DISHES!"

Harry kept walking. He entered his room to see Hermione looking upset.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" he asked.

"It's just the way they treat you"

"I'm used to it."

"Wait, did you just call me 'Mione?"

"Huh? Oh" he blushed, "Yeahâ I guess"

She blushed too.

"Well your letter said 'love.'"

"What?"

He pointed at it. She glanced at it.

"Oh" she said, blushing more, "Well we've known each other for five yearsâ andâ umâ you're a good friendâ Yeah"

There was an awkward pause.

- - - - -

Ginny turned, and Ron didn't see the tree. He had no time to react. His hands still on the broom's handle. The branch hit both of his arms. The broom continued to sail into the trees, but Ron flipped up into the air. His last conscious picture was a second tree's trunk directly in front of his face.

Everyone gasped and flew towards his motionless body. Luna accelerated and beat everyone to him.

"Ron?" said, looking to be on the verge of panic.

"Both his arms are broken," Bill said.

Charlie felt a pulse.

"He's just unconscious."

His nosed was smashed, and his mouth was bleeding a little.

"BE MORE CAREFUL, THIS BROOM WENT THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

Mrs. Weasley came up behind them.

"What's theâ Oh, Ron!"

"Mum, he okay," Fred said.

Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and waved it. Ron floated into the air, and hovered towards the house.

- - - - -

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. They were beautiful.

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. They were dark green, true green.

Harry leaned in gently and kissed her. She welcomed it. She kissed him back. They broke apart, and looked at each other again.

"Harryâ Iâ I" she stumbled on the words.

"I love you," he finished, for her and himself.

They kissed again, and Harry reached over, locking the door.

Author's note: this was to keep the Dursley's outâ they did NOT do anything but kiss

- - - - -

Ron opened his eyes. He looked up into another set of eyes. Very pretty eyes.

"Oh, he's awake," Luna said.

Everyone else rushed into the room.

"Nice crash Ron! The omnioculars got it too!" George said enthusiastically.

It took him a second to realize what George meant. They had pointed the omnioculars towards where they were practicing, and they recorded the whole thing.

"Good. My point of view wasn't all that nice."

"Mum fixed you arms already," Fred added.

"And Luna watched you the whole time," George added.

Ron ignored this.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two hours. Oh, she fixed you nose to," Bill said.

"Any more injuries?" he inquired.

"You bit you tongue, and scrapped you knee," Luna answered.

"Am I allowed to get up?"

"Yeah sure," Bill said.

"You do need to move Luna," George remarked.


	6. Feelings Revealed part 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potterâ only this particular plot line

Written by: RR and TP (no real names)

- - - - -

CHAPTER 6

Author's note: I received lots review about how Hermione always write 'Love Hermione' at the end of her lettersâ Instead of admitting a mistake, I will say this. Harry was thinking so much about Harry, the he saw anything a possible sign she may like him. Hermione also wasn't thinking straight, or else she would have brought up that she did that at the end of all her letters.

PS for all who keep asking, note the PG-13 rating, it is not R, but PG-13, meaning that all material in this is and will be okay for 13 year olds to read, while it is possible it may change, it will be to language (which I doubt) or violence(which I also doubt)

That night, Harry and Hermione feel asleep in a deep embrace. Harry opened his eyes early in the morning. He felt around, and noticed Hermione wasn't there. He sat up, and still saw no sight of her. He feared it may have been a dream. He sleepily walked out into the hall, and saw Hermione come out of the bathroom. He breathed a sigh of relief, very quietly.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh," he said, "Nothing."

Her hair was wet, and she was wearing a white bathrobe.

"You were oddly quiet last night Potter," Harry heard Dudley's voice from behind him, "Are you bad in bed?"

"We di" Harry said but, Hermione cut him off.

"For your information he is very good in that particular area, not that is any of your business," she said, as she started to pull Harry into his room. Harry's and Dudley's eyes widened.

She closed the door, and Harry said, "What?"

"That shut him up," she remarked, "The fat slob."

"Yeah but we didn't..."

"So what? He doesn't know that."

"That sounded like what Hargid told me at the end of the first year."

"Exactly, you listened to him didn't you?" she said, "Don't you think this room is too small?"

"Ummmm, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything."

She took out her wand and swished it. The room enlarged by about twenty feet in each direction. She swished her wand again to add a bathroom that seemed to stick out the side of the house, even though you couldn't see it from outside.

"Hermione the ministry will know."

"Yes but they are far to busy, and Fudge may be sacked soon anyway."

"Why?"

"Everyone thinks he isn't a good leader, after he didn't believe about Voldemort's return."

"You know, I forgot to do this," Harry said as he kissed her, "Good morning."

- - - - -

"Oh, look," Luna said, "A letter from my dad!"

"Did he find anything?" Ron inquired.

"No, not yet"

"I'm sure he will"

"I thought you didn't believe in them?"

"I can't change my mind?"

She smiled and asked, "How are you feeling now?"

"For the hundredth time, I'm fine!"

_Why is she so concerned?_ he thought. _Could it be she likes me?_

"Luna, why are you so concerned?" he asked.

"Oh, I, well, you got hurt," she blushed, "and if you badly injured, I would be sad because you're my friend, and friends are supposed to be concerned about each other"

Her rambling was completely un-convincing to Ron.

_Okay, she likes me, but what should I do?_

"Ummmmâ do you l-l-likeâ me?" He stuttered.

She blushed more this time.

"Well, uhhhh, maybe a little"

There was a long awkward pause. Ron broke it the best way he could think of.

- - - - -

Harry walked towards the park, holding Hermione's hand.

"Damn," he said, as Dudley and his gang walked into view. They surrounded Harry and Hermione.

Peirs Polkiss walked up to Harry and said, "Oh look Potty, got yourself a whore?"

Before he had really finished the last word, Harry's fist collided with Peirs' nose. The crunch told everyone it had been broken, and then it started to bleed. Days later Harry would hear about how Peirs' was corned but twenty kids, and almost beat them all before being defeated, a story devised to keep the gang's honor, instead of telling people one of their best fighters had been downed by weak little Potter.

When Harry and Hermione got to the park, they sat down on a bench and talked. They talked about the upcoming school year.

"I got perfect on all my OWL's," Hermione said.

"Good job."

"I decide to go for being an Auror."

"I just squeaked into all the necessary classes," Harry said.

They conversation migrated to who they thought would be the new DADA teacher, and then landed on other students.

"I heard Neville did surprisingly well on his OWL's," Hermione said.

"That good for him," Harry said, a little surprised, "I knew he could do it. How about Ron?"

"I don't know, but I know Luna is staying at his house for the rest of summer, or at least until we all go to Grimauld place."

"Do you think they finally realized that they like each other?"

"It would be about time."

- - - - -

The kiss was awkward at first, but Ron and Luna got the hang of it after a while. They were having fun too, until Ginny showed up.

"Oh!" she said surprised, as Ron and Luna broke apart, blushing, "I hope I didn't disturb anything"

They were both silent.

Ginny exhaled a breath that she had been holding, "Finally! It was sooooooo obvious. Everyone seemed to know except you guys!"

"What?" Ron and Luna asked at the same time.

Ginny giggled, "They way you talked to each other, the way you looked at each otherâ It was so obvious that you like each other."

"I thought it was obvious Harry and Hermione liked each other," Luna remarked.

"Oh, do you think so," Ginny said slowly, "I didn't think so"


	7. To Grimauld Place

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potterâ only this particular plot line

Written by: RR and TP (no real names)

- - - - -

CHAPTER 7

The next two weeks went along pretty much uneventful. Harry and Hermione would go to the park every once in a while. The two would go to the park for hours just talking and becoming closer than they ever had been. They were getting to know each other in a way they never could when they were friends and both felt they had reached a nirvana. Neither had ever been happier than they were just spending time with each other. Harry felt extremely lucky that there had been no interruptions from Dudley's gang or any of their neighbors. The park had been nearly vacant all summer and Dudley's gang avoided Harry ever since he took down one of their best fighters. Alone in the park and other places Harry and Hermione found to spend time with they were completely involved with each other and the other being the other's world.

- - - - -

Hurriedly, Ron came stomping down the stairs. Calling out quickly," Gin, c'mon we need to go!" His voice sounded strained and nervous. Immediately Ginny began to worry.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ginny couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder. Perhaps there was a death eater attack or Voldemort had hurt Harry. She whimpered at the thought of Harry hurt.

"We have to go to Grimmauld Place... Death Eaters are planning on attacking. We're not sure where." Ron snatched his wand from the table he had left it on yesterday. Exasperatedly, he looking at Ginny and said, "Well, c'mon! Go get your wand and whatever else you need. We need to go now."

Ginny protectively asked, "What about Harry? He's probably the one the Death Eaters are after."

Ron started to rush back up the stairs, "Dumbledore is going to pick him up. Don't worry about them. They'll be fine."

- - - - -

Harry and Hermione were in bed, just smiling at each other. Suddenly a high-pitched scream pierced the air. Hermione flinched and clung to Harry while Harry became alert.

He yelled, "Aunt Petunia!" He eased out of Hermione's grip and stiffened. Silently he spoke to Hermione, "C'mon... let's go see what happened. I don't want to leave you here alone."

Slowly she also got up from the bed and began to follow Harry out the door. They carefully started climbing down the steps, not wanting to be heard. Once they reached the bottom, Harry motioned her to be silent. They both crept along until they reached the entrance to the living room. The three Dursley's were all fearfully clutching each other on the couch, surrounded by Death Eaters. Harry squinted trying to see who the Death Eaters were, he gave up soon though. It was impossible to tell who was beneath the dark hoods and the voices were all foreign to him.

One of the Death Eaters groaned as Dudley began to sob, "Will you shut up?" Dudley's tear stained face stiffened with terror as one of the Death Eaters's began to raise his wand.

He shouted loudly, "Avada Kedavra!" All the Death Eaters chuckled sadistically as Aunt Petunia started to weep and mourn over her dead son's body.

"Dudley! Dudley!" Harry tightened his fists. He may not have liked Dudley but that Death Eater had just killed his cousin, one of his few remaining relatives.

The Death Eater who had just finished off Dudley ordered, "Ah, kill the rest of them to stop their blubbering. I'll go find the Potter boy."

Uncle Vernon stood up, purple faced, "This is an outrage!"

Aunt Petunia pleaded, "Vernon, please sit down! They'll kill you!"

He looked down towards her, "They're going to kill us either way. I'm not going out without a fight!"

You could hear the smirk in his voice when he said, "You won't get the chance to fight. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Both his aunt and uncle fell to floor, lifeless.

Harry cried out as he watched the family he had lived with for years die. The five Death Eaters heard and swiftly turned around. "There you are, Potter. We were looking for you and oh look... you brought along a little girlfriend."

Suddenly a great crack resounded throughout the room. Intimidating Dumbledore faced the Death Eaters. They all began to back away before they disapparated in retreat.

"Come along, Harry. We must get to Grimmauld Place quickly." As they left through the front door first, Harry looked backed and sighed. The Dursley's were gone. His entire family was practically dead. He couldn't help but feel alone even though he knew Hermione was there for him and would always be with him.

- - - - -

Once they reached Grimmauld Place, Harry asked to be left alone. Harry walked up the stairs into the master bedroom. The whole house was well maintained, because the Order had still used it. Plus, Dumbledore had hired Dobby. Kreacher had died at the end of June. It was amazing how one man could destroy so much of your life. He rested against the headboard of the bed with his arms lying on his stomach. He had a solemn look on his face he couldn't get rid of. He put his suitcase down on the bed. Hermione walked in and put her stuff there too.

"Uhhh, Hermione?" he asked confused.

"We have a lot of people staying here, so I'll sleep in here to make more space."

"Ummmâ okay, but what will everyone think?"

"It was Dumbledore's idea."

"Harry!"

Harry and Hermione walked out and looked down towards the enter hall. The Weasley's were there. It was Ron who had called him, and he was holding hands withâ Luna. Hermione smiled at Harry. They ran down the stairs and greeted everyone. Ginny hugged Harry, as did Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley said, "Everyone should put their stuff into their rooms. Harry, did you have rooms for us already?"

"No, and everyone who has a room already has a red 'X' on their door, so pick anything you want."

Ron and Luna ran quickly into a room, closing the door behind them.

"They've been like that for the last two weeksâ I dunno what they've done," Ginny said, after everyone else had gone. Then she walked off into an unoccupied room. As she entered, a large red 'X' appeared on the door, which she closed.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Hermione said, heading up the stairs.

Harry followed her up the stairs.

"What? Do you want to watch?" Hermione asked mischievously.

"Wellâ sorta, but I was just getting my broom."

Hermione giggled, as she entered the master bathroom and locked the door. Harry reached into his truck and grabbed his Firebolt, and its cleaning kit. He went down to the kitchen, and started to polish it.

The door creaked open and lazily Harry turned his head to see who was coming in. The meek red-headed little girl looked through the crack. Shyly she asked, "May I come in?"

"Uh... yeah... sure. If you want. I kind of wanted to be left alone but maybe some company will do me good." He lowered his head back down, returning to his broom.

Ginny walked in, looking as if she was thinking intently. She sat down next to Harry.

"What's up?" he asked.

Anxiously Ginny began, "Harry, I wanted to tell you something." Ginny gulped as she gazed upon his messy hair and fit body. Telling him this was going to be harder than she thought. She brought up the bravery to do what she had wanted to do for a long time. She kissed him hardly and fully. At first he was surprised, but her lips were so soft. He kissed her back. Suddenly, he pulled back.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I can'tâ I mean I like you but I'm with Hermioneâ we're in love."

She looked hurt, like her worst fear had come true. She swallowed and stood up.

"Oh... I... I'm sorry. I didn't know," She gulped, trying to hold back the tears that were painfully trying to push their way out. Weeping slightly, she ran into her room. Harry sighed. He shouldn't have kissed here. He was furious with himself. She was pretty, but he knew he loved Hermione, he always had. He never wanted it any other way. For once, his thoughts were one hundred percent correct.

- - - - -

Ron was in a dreamy state. Luna was kissing him currently. They had been doing this almost non-stop since the first time. Ron's mom had found out after about a week, but she surprisingly didn't object to that, though she said she would kill Ron if they went any further. He didn't care. This was fun enough. Luna was so beautiful, and he was surprised he hadn't done this earlier. They weren't the only one's having fun. Hermione had finished her shower and was now making out with Harry on their bed. Harry had decided to be truthful and tell her what happened. She didn't care much, and was happy he had pulled back. Down below them, Ginny was sobbing on her bed. She had always loved Harry, from the first day she saw him, up until this point. Her feelings had gotten stronger almost every day; especially the day he saved her in the chamber. She had finally been able to talk to him too, which made everyone think she was over him. She had almost been crushed when he started going out with Cho. Now that she knew he didn't like her, she was devastated, but then something odd floated into his mind. Something she never thought she would think.


	8. Letters

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potterâ only this particular plot line

Written by: RR and TP (no real names)

- - - - -

CHAPTER 8

No, the thought that had floated into Ginny's mind wasn't hatred towards Harry or Hermione, which she actually would have expected. It was a thought of someone she just thought of as attractive. She was shocked to think this, because, he had been an enemy for her whole life at Hogwarts. She knew it may tear apart her friendships, and make her looked down upon by others. Harry would hate her for it. Ron too, which would be torture. And the more she thought of it, the worse it got. Her parents, Fred, George, her whole family actually, and Hermione too, they wouldn't understand. But she just couldn't help it. Emotions don't just disappear. You can't control them. You can push them aside, and have them build up. Life would be much easier if that weren't the case. You could think extensively about who would be best for you, and not like someone because you were attracted to them. The more she tried to push the though away, the more he pushed his way into her mind. His blond hair

- - - - -

Harry and Hermione were both in bed. Hermione had fallen asleep quickly, but Harry was wide awake. Hermione's arms were wrapped around him, but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about Ginny. Not romantically, just that he was worried he had hurt her badly. He knew she liked him in his second year, but he thought she had gotten over himâ she had started talking to him right? He didn't know what to do. Little did he know that she now didn't care. She was preoccupied with a letter she was writing.

- - - - -

_Dear Draco,_

_I cannot express my feelings for you. Your blond hair. Your beautiful eyes. I don't know if you feel the same about meâ you probably don'tâ so I won't tell you who I am. I am quite surprised really that I do like you, and also that I did not realize earlier._

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

She had to admit secret admirer sounded a bit cheesy, but she was tired. She could think of else to put, so she gave the letter to Pigwidgeon. She wished Ron would use its real name, not just 'Pig.'

"Ok, I need you to send this to Draco Malfoy. Make sure he gets it, but don't let him see you. Okay?"

She assumed by the fact her finger now hurt, that he had understood.

- - - - -

"Harry?" Hermione had just woken up. Harry had been awake for about half an hour.

"What love?"

Hermione giggled at that, and then said, "Ummmâ do you think we should uhâ go further than kissing?"

Harry seemed a little shocked at this question. He hadn't expected that.

"Ummm wellâ do you want to? It could ruin things"

"I love you to much to let it do that," she smiled, kissing him.

"Uhhh well to tell you the truth, I really never have done thatâ at all."

"Neither have I."

- - - - -

He was so bored. Thunder cracked outside the walls of the Malfoy Manor. It had been raining for days. His father was in Azkaban, _Good Riddance_. Waitâ had he just thought thatâ well yeahâ his father had been evil. Draco, contrary to Potter's opinion, didn't support the Dark Lord. He also didn't support Harry either.

A buzz turned his gazed from the window to the room he was in. A letter floated gently to the ground. He opened it, and looked confused at the contents.

_Secret admirer?_ He thought.

He sighed. He liked someone too, but he wouldn't tell anyone.

- - - - -

Early in the morning, Pigwidgeon zoomed in through the open window in Ginny's room. She decided to write another letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_It's me again. Oh how I want to tell you who I amâ but if I do I know you won't like meâ Okay well here is a clueâ I am not in Slytherin and I am a year behind you._

_Love,_

_Me_

She thought the clue was so obvious, but she still sent itâ It could point to many people.

"Same person, same instructions," she said to Pigwidgeon. It bit her finger and zipped out the window.

- - - - -

Ron and Luna were still locked in their room, kissing, to the annoyance of Mrs. Weasley. They had been doing that for about four hours, and it was now time for lunch, though she couldn't get them out of the room.

"Come on! Lunch!" she said, again.

"Busy!" Ron said, again.

"Okay," she said getting an idea, "Have fun, because you're going in separate rooms from now on."

They stepped out of the door. Mrs. Weasley smiled, flicked her wand at the door, closing it, and ushered them down the stairs.

Everyone was already at the table, glaring at Ron and Luna. They didn't notice, they just started to dish out food at the same time as everyone else. After about five minutes, everyone forgot to be mad at Ron and Luna.

- - - - -

A second letter appeared the same way as before. Draco eagerly opened it. The clues fit who he hoped it was. Ginny Weasley. He completely forgot that could be anyone else, and wrote a letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I feel the same way about you. I just hadn't noticed until this summer. I thought you would never feel the same way about me, because of how much I hate Potterâ But for you, I may change that._

_Love,_

_Draco M._

He gave to letter to his owl said, "Make sure Ginny Weasley gets this, and no one else."

- - - - -

Thunder roared. There was a huge castle on the hill. It was pitch black. In the darkness, a small speck of light appeared with a pop. It was being carried by an old bearded man, in a large coat. The land knew what he had come here to get. Once the thing had been revealed long enough, it had just disappeared. It had joined the others. But the boy would need it. Not only had the old man had to climb the hill, but he had to do it in the rain.

"Damn Uberwald nights!" he muttered.

As he approached, the castle got ready. It was designed for this day. To keep people like him out. These things were two powerful. But then again, the makers couldn't have anticipated that he would come.

- - - - -

Ginny read the letter. How could he have known it was her? He might have been tricking her though. Maybe to get her to fess up to it, so he could mock her. She decided to take a chance. Her third letter ever to Draco was sent by lunch. Dumbledore had just arrived, looking quite tired and wet. He ate eagerly, not looking at Harry.

Author's note: I am deeply sorry, but I may not have time to write as much anymore, summer is almost over, and all Honors classes have a lot of homeworkâ enough said on thatâ try telling me what some of the open ends are, and if you get it right, I will acknowledge you at the start of the next chapter. I am also sorry about how choppy the last few chapters have been, but I need to put a lot of info into themâ I already have the plan set out.


	9. Blood on he Blade

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potterâ only this particular plot line

Written by: RR and TP (no real names)

- - - - -

CHAPTER 9

Author's note: I wasn't saying I would stop, just that I would only be able to post one or twice a weekâ more around the weekends and holidays (American). Sorryâ no one guessed stuff right! There are clues... if you find themâ you will get recognition

The old man found this impossible-to-pass-through castle disappointing. The wall spikes were obvious. The collapsing floor didn't work right. The flying axes were easy to dodge. The lava monster was too old. The basilisk was dead already. And finally, the port key door handle to the bottomless pit sent itself back too soon. Dumbledore entered the final room. Four swords were on a pedestal in the center of the room. He stared down at them, then placed each one into its sheath, and placed them somewhere in his robes. Three of them had never been used. One was currently caked with the blood of a basilisk. Dumbledore unsheathed Godric's sword. Harry had seemed to notice a lot about the sword when he first saw it. The balance, the jewels, and the engraving were all masterful. However, there was one thing he did not notice. Faded on the blade, was more blood. Not from an animal, so to speak. It was the blood of Salazar Slytherin.

- - - - -

The boy who lived pivoted on his left foot, and shot a curse at Nott. He spun again, hitting Bellatrix. Hermione's own wand was furiously spitting beams of light in various directions. Ron was over leaning against a wall, his eyes open, reflecting the scene. He could see it, but he could not move. Ginny's arm was oozing blood, but she managed to fire a curse every once in a while. Luna was firing curses towards the death eaters, while trying to attend to Ron. Neville, surprisingly, was single handedly holding off three death eaters. And, probably the most unexpected, Draco Malfoy was there to. He smirked, as if he had wanted to do this for a long time, as he fired several curses into his father. The tide was turning. It looked as if Harry and his friends would win, and there would be no casualties on their side. Two more death eaters hit the ground.

"AVADRA KEDAVERA!"

Hermione gasped as a wall of green light speed towards her. VOldemort should have died in the last battle. He couldn't have survived, but somehow, he was here to fire that curse. Hermione took in a breath, as the green disappeared.

She opened her eyes. She was covered in sweat. She looked over to her right. Harry was there. It had all been a dream. A weird dream. Who would have thought Malfoy? She sighed. Harry was so cute. He was very gentle too. She just remembered her shirt was off. The fun memories of the night before flooded into her mind. Harry had insisted, however, that they would not go too far. Little did they know that Ron and Luna were not keeping to as strict conduct. Screw what his mom had said, he and Luna were in love, and needed a way to express it. While they were doing this, and Hermione was starting to far back asleep, at loud snap downstairs got everyone, except Ron and Luna, to go down stairs to investigate. They found Dumbledore sitting at the table, reading the daily prophet. He was completely drenched.

"Umm professor?" Hermione asked, "What happened?"

"I was on a vacation."

"Umm to where, the bottom of the ocean?" Harry inquired.

"If you must know, Uberwald."

"But professor," Hermione gasped. "All that is there is a great big castle that is impossible to get through."

"Yes, but before they gave it that particularly long title, they never asked me to try."

"But why on earth would you need to be there?"

"Mrs. Granger, do you know what is in the castle?"

"Noâ Because no one can pass it"

Dumbledore reached into his cloak, unsheathing Godric's sword.

"You should have cleaned the basilisk blood off of it," Harry said.

"I did."

"But then what is"

"Harry, this sword, as you know, belonged to one of the founders of Hogwarts. It was the only of four swords to ever be used. They were supposed to be for looks, but each had a spell on them. They were both so valuable, that they were to be sent to a place where only the four founders could apparently get to. After being out of the sorting hat for some time, the sword just vanished. But I had to get itâ You need it"

"Why professor?" Harry asked at the same time as Hermione.

"Because as I told you Harry. This isn't Basilisk blood. You never noticed, being too engaged in your battle with the basilisk, but this was there when the hat gave you the sword."

"What blood is itâ The sorting hat doesn't have"

"No, this blood is from when the sword was thrust into Salazar Slytherin's heart.

Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"But why do I need it?" Harry inquired.

"Because, it was the only way in which Godric could kill Salazar. You see, their wands shared cores."

Realization dawned on Harry. This sword would be needed to kill Voldemort. Hermione put her arm around Harry, and grabbed the sword, studying it.

"I sensed a connection between you two. A very deep connection," Dumbledore pointed out.

_**WHAM!**_

A large owl thwacked its head on the window. Thinking they had not gotten the message, it reared back again. Ginny came forward, grabbed the letter, and darted into her room.

- - - - -

_Dear Ginny,_

_When are you going to Diagon Alley. I hope I can see you there. My father has no idea about this though, so we will need privacy. I'm beginning to hate him. He wants me to get the Dark Mark soon. I'm going to have to refuse, but if I do, I will be disowned for sure._

_Love,_

_Draco_


	10. The Decendants

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potterâ only this particular plot line

Written by: RR and TP (no real names)

CHAPTER 10

"Father no! Please!"

"We don't beg!"

"Ahh! Stop!"

"You weakling, you made me look like a fool. Why did you refuse it?"

"I- I'm not ready, I'm not responsible enough"

"You would be if you wanted to be! You are not my son!"

_**SLAM!**_

__

"Pack you bags!"

Draco sat quivering on the side of his former bed. He knew what would happen. He would be gone within a couple of hours. He could not think of where he would stay. All of his forced friends from school had gotten their marks, so he could not go to them. Ginny! He grabbed a piece of parchment and began to scribble a quick letter.

_Ginny_

_After refusing the mark, my father kicked me out. I don't know where to stay. Can I go to your house?_

_Draco_

He watched his owl soar off, and then he threw all of his clothes into his trunk. He shrunk his books and anything else he could think of. He grabbed his broom, and cast an invisibility spell on it, because he knew his father would not let him keep it. He placed it on the floor and sat down on the bed, waiting for a reply from Ginny.

"Ginny?" Harry asked as Ginny entered the kitchen, twenty minutes after the start of breakfast, "Why are you like secluding yourself all of the sudden?"

She shrugged and said, "I'm going to Diagon Alley in an hour."

"Not alone," Harry remarked.

"Fine."

She sprinted to her room and scribbled a note to Draco.

_Draco_

_See you at Diagon Alley 9_

_Ginny_

"Ginny, you said we need to go to Diagon Alley," Ron said, "however we don't need to go to Diagon Alley to sit on a bench."

"Yes we do."

"Hey look," Harry said brightly, "Let's go annoy Malfoyâ He's alone."

Ginny stood up and walked over to him.

"Oh," Harry said, "I want to see this."

What happened next was exactly the opposite of what they had expected. Ginny slipped her hand into Malfoy's, causing them both to smile.

"Uhhhh Ginny" Hermione said, "That's Malfoy."

"Yeah, I knowâ He is going to stay with us."

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed, "YOU KNOW WHO HIS FATHER IS! VOLDEMORT BROKE HIM OUT OF AZKABAN PERSONALLY!"

"He is my boyfriend"

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled.

"He isn't like thatâ he refused the dark mark."

Hermione looked skeptical as she lowered the daily prophet. In bold letters, the headline was, _'MAGIC LIMIT LOWERED.' _She whipped out her wand. "Legilimens!" A stream of images entered her mind. '_I will know if you are kind to that Potter boy. The other children will keep an eye on you.'_ There was a brief blur. '_You are a Malfoy! If you don't start acting like one, I WILL WHIP YOU AGAIN'!_ Another blur and the scene morphed into the sorting hat, it murmured, on its way towards his head '_First Malfoy not to be in Slytherin.' 'I have to be!' 'I see'_ _ SLYTHERIN!'_ It shouted, as soon as it touched him. A third time, it blurred. _'Draco Malfoy, your turn.' 'N-noâ I can't' 'What do you mean? IT IS AN HONOR!' 'You said it was my decisionâ I refuse!' 'Very well. The Dark Lord will not be pleased.'_ It blurred for the fourth time. _'Father no! Please!' 'We don't beg!' 'Ahh! Stop!' 'You weakling, you made me look like a fool. Why did you refuse it?' 'I- I'm not ready, I'm not responsible enough' 'You would be if you wanted to be! You are not my son!' **SLAM!** 'Pack you bags!'_

Hermione let go. Everyone was staring at her. She was shocked.

"He's telling the truth," she said, "I saw him refuse itâ His father beat himâ I didn't know."

She looked ready to faint. Harry sat her down on the bench then walked over to Draco.

"Soâ you were forced?"

"Yeah, I never would have done that stuff"

"Why did you refuse the mark?"

"I knew it was wrong. I didn't want to end up like my father. I wanted you to win so many timesâ And I knew if I did get it, I would never be able to be with Ginny."

Harry put his arm around Draco._ Whoaâ never thought I would feel sorry for him_

"Hermione" Ron said slowly, "You just did magic! Outside of school!"

She stood up and handed him the Daily Prophet, which he read aloud.

_Due to the rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and his recent attacks on muggle and wizarding homes, the limit on Magical practice outside of educational facilities has been lowered to the age of fourteen and a half._

Ron looked stunned for a moment. Harry threw floo powder into the fireplace at Flourish and Blotts, which was right next to them. He disappeared, saying, "Stay here a moment."

Ron suddenly got over the surprise, and transfigured the bench into a chicken.

Harry reappeared with Dumbledore.

"He will have to stay with us professor."

"I used Legilimens" Hermione started.

"I have known for some time now that this would happen," Dumbledore said. He handed Draco and strip of parchment, which he read, just before if burnt.

Draco stepped into the fireplace, still full of emerald flames. "Number twelve Grimauld Place."

The four swords lay on the kitchen table.

"Harry, take the Blade of Gryffindor."

Harry lifted the sword off the table, slid it into its sheath, and put it in his cloak.

Hermione asked, "What of the other three, professor?"

He sheathed them himself and handed Slytherin's to Draco. The emeralds glowed.

"You are a descendent of Salazar, but that does not mean you have his choices guiding you. The sword did not react to him. It failed him when he fought Godric. It senses you as the rightful owner."

"Ron," he tossed him the Blade of Ravenclaw. It responded by glowing also.

"Now I do believe there is one left. Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville walked into the room. The yellow gems signaled his touch on the hilt.

"We must go to the Department of Mysteries."

Dumbledore emerged from the Department of Mysteries carrying a small glass orb.

"I made a replica," He said as he dropped it onto the stone floor.

_The true descendants of the four founders will reunite the four houses with the founders Blades. The descendants will emerge from the Gryffindor's domain. Only once complete unity is established, will the Dark Lord be destroyed._ _However they alone cannot achieve this each one must be in unity with someone unrelated._

"Now do you understand why I have stressed inter-house friendships?"

They all nodded.

"What does 'in unison with someone unrelated' mean, professor?" Ron asked.

"For you, I believe it would be Mrs. Luna Lovegood, for Harry, Hermione, for Draco, Ginny, and Neville I am not sure about."


	11. Welcome to the most polluted city on Ear...

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter... only this particular plot line...

Written by: RR and TP (no real names)

CHAPTER 11

Author's note: Sorry about the wait... I was really busy and sick... Thanks for the reviews! Umm just to point something out it said descendant, not heir. There is a difference. I know Ron does not seem like a Ravenclaw, but he needed to be included, because he has an important part later. And, I know there was no blood on the sword in the movie, and it isn't described in the book, but this is FAFICTION. But thanks to those who said that it was a good original idea.

"Okay, Ginny I need you to help me make dinner and... WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?!?!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mom its okay," Ginny said, stepping in front of Draco.

"NO IT ISN'T! YOU KNOW HIS FATHER!"

Hermione stepped forward and said, "He isn't like that!"

"Besides," Ginny said, "He's my boyfriend."

"WHAT?!?! NO!!"

"I used Legilimens on him," Hermione stated. "His father forced him to do all that stuff."

"I still don't..." Mrs. Weasley began.

"Mom! He is okay!"

"Well, he isn't staying in your room."

"Yes he is!"

"I won't allow it!"

"Too bad!"

"It's okay Ginny," Draco said, "I'll just..."

"No, you are staying in my room!"

"If it causes a problem..."

"It does," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Fine mom!" Ginny said. "Draco, I guess we will have to have sex during the day."

This comment surprised everyone. Before Mrs. Weasley could continue, Ginny pulled Draco into her room.

"Uhhhh, Ginny?" he asked, quite surprised.

"That was just to shut her up."

Draco looked relieved and sad at the same time. If that was possible.

"Uhhh so... where do I sleep?" he asked, seeing one bed.

"In the bed."

"Oh... and you?"

"In the bed."

"Oh... won't your mom be upset?"

"Probably."

"Well, you see, she already doesn't like me..."

"She'll learn."

"You don't seem too concerned that she could get mad and make me leave."

"I won't let her."

"I think she still might."

"Then I would go with you... but she can't, its Harry's house."

"Harry's parents owned this house?! It's seems like it was... evil."

"The black family owned it."

"Oh... so when..."

"Yes, but don't mention it to Harry."

- - - - -

Harry unsheathed the heavy blade. The rubies grew brighter. He sighed, put it back in the sheath, and set it down, just as Hermione entered.

"Hey," she said softly. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing..."

She pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him deeply.

They were too distracted to notice the rubies on the sword explode with light.

- - - - -

Draco broke his kiss with Ginny to see Salazar's sword casting green light all over the room. Ginny said, "Oooo!" as it faded.

"I wonder why..." Draco said slowly.

"Let's do that again!" she said, jumping on top of him.

- - - - -

Hermione gasped. The rubies turned cold black. All seven of the teens were in Diagon Alley.

"Harry?" she said, pointing to the hilt under his belt.

Draco, Ron, and Nevile check their swords. They all looked identical now. Pitch black.

"This can't be good," Ron said.

The air grew cold.

"Oh Damn!" Harry muttered.

- - - - -

_Bang!_

"Mundungus?"

"Dementors! Diagon Alley!"

"Alright."

_Bang!_

_Pop!_

- - - - -

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny flipped out their wands, just as hundreds of black clad dementors appeared. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Nevile unsheathed their swords. The first dementor to reach Harry got slashed, and, surprisingly, it disappeared. Ron stabbed the second. Draco and Nevile started helping, while Luna, Ginny, and Hermione stood surprised. But, through all of their valiant efforts, the dementors were still getting closer in.

_Bang!_

_Pop!_

Dumbledore and Mundungus appeared in front of them. Dumbledore tossed a small can to Harry yelling, "NOW!"

All seven teenagers touched it, and felt a familiar sensation.

- - - - -

"What?"

"Oww!"

They all ended up in a large pile in a dark alley.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked out onto the street. She didn't see any familiar buildings.

Luna coughed, "I can hardly breathe!"

"It does seem really polluted," Harry remarked.

"And they write the names of hills on the hills themselves," Ron said, sounding slightly confused.

"What?" Draco asked.

Ron pointed.

"See? Hollywood."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, "that's the Hollywood sign. That's the name of the city."

"That explains the horrible air," Draco muttered.

"We're in Los Angeles," Hermione said.

Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna looked confused. They were not taught geography for many places, because they never went to any muggle schools.

"California," Harry offered.

They at least knew that much.

"Oh," Ron said.

"Why here though?" Draco asked.

"Its far away I supposed," Hermione answered.

"Like that makes a difference."

"Yeah, but Voldemort probably wont look for us here."

Harry threw off his robe. He was wearing shorts and a T-shirt underneath.

"We need muggle clothes," he said.

Hermione looked out onto the street again.

"There is a McDonalds down the street, a jewelry shop next it, then a liquor store, a pawn shop, and a small clothing store."

"I'll go get stuff," Harry said.

He and Draco reached into their pockets.

Together they had forty galleons.

"That should be more than enough," Harry said.

"If it were muggle money," Hermione pointed out.

"Crap," Harry exclaimed.

"Would the jeweler give us money for the gold?" Draco asked.

"I would think so..." Harry said.

Draco was also wearing a T-Shirt and pants under his robe.

"I'll go with you," he said.

They headed out across the street. The jeweler turned out to be an old man.

"What can I do for you," He asked kindly.

"How much would you give me for this?" Harry said, placing a galleon on the desk.

The jeweler gasped.

"This is real gold?"

"Errr... I think so."

He eyed it carefully, taking a small piece of gold out from the display, and comparing them. He made a few calculations on his computer, the weighed the galleon.

"This has got to be worth five hundred dollars."

Draco put five more on the counter.

The man's eyes bulged.

"If these are fake, the are the best fakes I've ever seen."

"Three thousand dollars then, is it a deal?"

Author's Note: I think that is right, if it isn't, the jeweler made a mistake, not me.

"Yes," Harry said.

The man walked off into the back room, and returned, counting out thirty fifty dollar bills, and seventy-five twenty dollar bills. As soon as Harry and Draco left the shop, they both showed their obvious delight.

"Three thousand... that's about seventeen hundred Pounds!" Harry exclaimed, "The exchange rate isn't that high!"

"No, but we sold it for the gold worth," Draco said, "If all wizards did that, the muggles would get suspicious. We only get muggle money from mudbloo- sorry, muggle-borns, and we only give it to wizards to spend."

"I get it."

Author's Note: This was in case you didn't get that a galleon is equal to $500, just the gold value... If you still don't get it, ask in your review, and give me your email, and I will explain it.

Harry and Draco proceeded to purchase clothes for everyone. Once everyone was dressed, they walked toward Universal Studios.

"And you sit in a raft and they drop you down a waterfall?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yes," Draco said. He had visited the summer before.

"LET'S GO NOW!"

"No."

"Why?"

"We need to find a place to stay," Harry said.

They finally found a nice enough hotel to stay in.

"What is the best room you have open," Draco asked as he approached the front desk.

"Penthouse sweet. It's at the top."

"Okay, how much?"

"Five-hundred a night. That includes room service."

"Here's for tonight, anything past that, I'll pay later."

They man eyed the ten fifty dollar bills.

"Are your parents here?"

The man eyed the two fifty dollar bills in his pocket.

"Here's your room key, it's the only room only level twenty."

Draco smiled.

The all entered the elevator, and went up to floor twenty. The penthouse was divided into four bedrooms, each with a spacious bathroom. The bedrooms opened into the central living room.

"Wow..." Ron said.

He and Ginny sat down on the couch in front of the TV.

"What's this?" Ginny picked up the remote. She pushed the power button, and the TV started up showing static.

"AHHH!" Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville jumped.

"It's okay," Hermione said, starting to teach them how to make the TV work, while Draco and Harry went to investigate the rooms.


	12. the Eighth

Disclaimer: HP isn't mine… just this plot…

By: RR and AC Beta: CS

CHAPTER 12

Author's Note: Okay, to clarify things… no one has had sex… Neville does not yet have a girlfriend… close though… oh yeah… this is going to be a long chapter… I think around 3.3K words… so it was worth the wait… Oh and thanks for the reviews… ) I also have a new co-writer and a beta reader… that's why it took so long… she had a lot of suggestion… I was also on vacation… anyway… I'm posting on mugglenet now also… and they need their mods to approve things and alas chapter 4 failed and 5-6 are probably gonna be shaky… so after this chapter 4-6 will be changed… you do not need to re-read them… no major plot changes… but read them if you want too… so ive rambled enough… ENJOY!

Once Harry and Draco had assigned people rooms, they toured the whole place with everyone. As they entered the first bathroom that they encountered, Ginny reached onto the shelf on the inner wall of the large bathtub and grabbed the yellow rubber duck. It mystified her. As she grabbed it, it squeaked, and she dropped it. Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"What is that thing?"

"It's evil," Draco said.

Ginny picked it up again. Written in permanent marker on the back was 'shortie522.'

"A muggle must have left it," Hermione said.

"What does it do?" Ron asked.

"It's just a toy," Harry said in a 'this is so obvious tone'

"I see," Ginny said.

"Where is Neville?" Hermione asked all of the sudden.

They all stepped out of Harry and Hermione's room, and into Neville's. He was sitting on the bed, looking very alone. He did not notice them as they approached the door. He did not look happy. They all backed up quickly.

"He's lonely, we are all paired up except him," Draco said slowly.

"That's sad," Ginny said.

"Neville?" Harry called.

"Yeah?"

"Come on and have lunch with us, there's a nice restaurant right below," Harry continued.

"No you can…"

"Please Neville?" Hermione said sweetly.

"Alright."

He walked out and followed them down the stairs.

They had an excellent lunch. The nice thing was, it was covered by the room cost. Completely stuffed, they make their way back to the room. Harry opened the room with his key card.

He heard a noise. They all drew their wands and walked into the room. It was just as they left it.

"Hedwig!" Harry said as he rushed forward towards the owl on the TV.

"Harry, your trunk!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing to the door to their room, where his trunk lay open.

"Check your room," he said. Everyone ran off towards their rooms. Harry put Hedwig in her cage.

"Anything," he said entering his room.

"No," Hermione remarked, "but I'm not done searching my trunk for missing items."

- - - -

Neville walked into his room slowly, his wand's tip in the air. His foot made contact with the air beneath him. He hit the ground and turned around to the solid air. Harry's invisibility cloak was lying on the ground next to a girl. She looked at him and managed a smile, while blushing.

- - - -

Everyone heard the thump. The three boys went to investigate. On the floor, half covered by Harry's invisibility cloak, was a girl. She had grey stormy eyes and black, raven colored, windswept hair that went down slightly past her shoulders, though it had a gleaming, almost silvery tint to it. Her skin was a fair peach color. She was dressed in black jeans and a plain black shirt. She looked slightly underfed, but still rather pretty. As Draco, Ron, and Harry stared at her, and she stared at Neville, the three girls walked into the room. They, like Neville, were fazed at seeing someone in the room that they didn't know. Oddly enough, Neville recovered from her sudden appearance faster than everyone else, who were just staring at her. She didn't really like this. Once Ginny, Luna, and Hermione noticed that their boyfriends were staring, they, obviously, got really mad. Ginny elbowed Draco in the arm. He blinked. Ginny sighed, and dragged him from the room. Hermione's constant talking finally seemed to have affected Harry, and she was pulling him from the room. Luna kicked Ron in the shin, and pushed him out.

"Why were you guys goggling at her like that?!" Ginny asked furiously.

Draco, Ron, and Harry suddenly seemed to have awakened.

"She a veela!" Ron exclaimed.

"No she isn't," Luna said, also upset.

"Actually," Harry said, "I think she is."

"Neville wasn't affected," Ginny remarked.

"Well," Ron said, "Maybe he's gay."

The remark caused a long second of silence. It had seemed funny in Ron's brain, but lost its appeal on its way out.

"Sorry," he said.

They all eased back towards the door.

"Err, who are you?" they heard Neville asked quietly.

"I uh…" she started, but then she adopted a cute, slightly frightened voice and said, "My name is Melinda cough. I just was looking for some food cough." She herd the others return, but did not look up as they entered. "Please don't cough send me back out into the cold cough.

Hermione sighed and said, "Don't be so over dramatic. It's at least 27 degrees…" she paused then continued, "eighty degrees Fahrenheit out there."

"If you have a better way for me to eat, other than stealing, please do not hesitate to enlighten me," Melinda said with fake excitement on the last part.

She stood up and made to leave.

"You are not leaving," Harry said defiantly.

She looked at him in a 'and I'm going to listen to you' stare.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Dead."

"Oh," he said slowly, "I'm sorry."

"I never knew them; they died when I was one. So I got stuck with my lousy aunt and uncle. So I ran away. Then I was stuck in a foster program, which I hate."

Harry stood frozen. All the others looked at him.

He shook his head slightly and flicked out his wand. "Do you know what this is?"

"A stick?" she guessed.

"Err… no. It has a very rare core…" her eyes gleamed and turned slightly bluish, "and it… it… disappeared."

Harry searched the ground for his wand. Melinda was half way to the exit of the suite.

"PERCIFICUS TOTALUS!" Ginny yelled.

Melinda gave a little "eeep" as her legs snapped together and her arms slammed down into her sides, while she tipped backwards and thudding to the ground. Then circled her and Ginny mumbled the counter-curse. Melinda leapt up and looked frightened. She waved the wand.

_BANG!_

The tip exploded in scarlet and yellow sparked.

Everyone including Melinda stared at the wand's tip.

"Uhhh, what did I just do?"

Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna all launched into wildly different explanations.

"Well, you see, that's a hydrostatic...." began Hermione.

"It's a toy that...." started Ginny.

"THAT'S MINE!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!" Harry bellowed.

"You see, it's far too complicated for you to possibly comprehend, but..." said Draco.

"It's uh, this thing that sends out sparkling things and makes noises and..." stuttered Ron.

"That is a small device previously thought to be imagined that...." Luna whispered.

The only one who seemed to be able to keep his head was Neville. The others babbled on senselessly, each second becoming more incomprehensible. This went on for a few minutes before the unknown girl spoke up.

"Alright, alright, enough already. Here you go." she said handing the wand to Harry. "Well, I'll be going now."

"OH NO YOU WILL NOT!" declared Ginny. "I mean, please, stay a while. Neville here was just going to get some lunch. You'll be going with him. He can explain some of this to you."

"Why are you doing this?" Luna hissed "Didn't you see how they were all staring at her? She'll have all our boyfriends drooling after her in no time."

"Whoa! HELLO still in the room here. Easy there, I'm not into all that. Come on, I just take the necessities." Melinda said, clearly abashed.

"Oh, she didn't mean it." Luna said sweetly "Just go along with Neville. Or better yet, you two stay here, we'll go, we uh have that thing to get anyway right Ron?"

"Uh wha....?" Ron started, but was cut off by Luna's foot slamming down on his own "Yes, err that err thing... right."

Without another word, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna turned and to leave the room, dragging their boyfriends with them.

"You just wait a minute." Neville said meekly, then went to Harry and whispered "Okay, so what am Isupposed to _do?"_

Harry raised his eyebrows with a devilish smirk and said lowly "You like her don't you… just figure it out"

Neville gaped at him in disbelief, "She's too thin." He stated bluntly, then, more to the point, "I mean, what do I tell her?"

"You'll figure it out," Harry said encouragingly and everyone but Neville and Melinda left without another word, shutting and magically locking the door behind them. (AN- this is JUST so that Melinda does not try to knock out Neville and run off.)

"So, you want to tell me what's going on here?" Melinda asked in a voice that sounded much more confident than she felt.

"Why don't you tell me what you are doing here first, Melinda, then I'll tell you." Neville countered.

Melinda looked unfazed, and began telling Nevile what had happened to her.

- - - -

The others returned to find Melinda and Nevile watching TV.

"So, what are we going to do?" Draco asked. "What did you tell her?"

Neville walked towards the group of teens. Once she was out of ear shot, Neville explained to the group what had happened. "Melinda is an orphan. Her parents died and left her with nothing. She was in several foster homes, but ran away from every single one and at the last home; the father was an abusive drug addict who she believes might still be looking for her. She actually didn't seem at all effected while telling me. It's kinda sad but she just… really seems tough."

Neville looked sympathetic.

"That must suck… Losing you parents…" Ron said.

He instantly looked to Harry, realizing what he had said.

"Forget it," Harry replied. "It's okay…"

- - - -

After Nevile finished talking to the teens, they all walked back over to Melinda.

"So..." He said and, for the first time noticing Melinda's surprising beauty, let his eyes linger on her.

"You wouldn't happen to have some food would ya?" Melinda asked. "I'm famished."

Harry snapped his head up, looking away from Hermione who had been reading. "Neville, why don't you take her to that little deli?" He suggested more to Melinda than Neville, then quieter so that Melinda would not hear, he said to Neville "She seems to have taken a liking to you"

"What are you whispering about there?" Hermione asked Harry, looking up from her book.

"I'll tell you later." Harry replied, winking, earning himself a death glare from Neville.

"Well let's go then." Neville said to Melinda and crossed to the door, opening it for her as she slipped on her shoes.

- - - -

The deli was packed with so many people Neville was surprised they could all fit without magically expanding the place. He wondered at this for some time before looking back towards Melinda. She was skimming the menu carefully trying to find the least expensive item. Neville could tell that she was struggling by the slight wrinkle in her smooth forehead and focused stormy eyes.

"Are you having trouble?" Neville said.

"What?" Melinda asked.

"Oh, um why don't you just order the first thing that sounds good? Actually, the food here is good." Neville replied.

"Are you sure I can order whatever I want?" she asked, "because I'm really hungry, I might just eat the whole building." Her humor had sincerely.

"No… we have… enough money."

"I'll take, uh, that one." Melinda said, pointing to one of the sandwiches behind the counter.

"Let's make that two." Neville said, pulling some cash out of his pocket and handing it to the man behind the counter.

Neville and Melinda found the only table that was open, a booth in the very back corner and the cashier brought out their order. They ate for some time and Neville described his friends to Melinda more fully. Everything else seemed to be manufactured conversation.

"So… you haven't mentioned yourself. Anything interesting happen to you Nev?" she asked.

"Why do you call me that?"

"I think it's cute," she replied.

"Okay…"

- - - -

While Neville and Melinda had been at the deli, Ginny and Draco along with Ron and Luna decided they would study, as did Harry and Hermione.

"Er, Ginny, why don't we go study in the kitchen area, come on Ron, you and Luna come too," Draco said, noticing Hermione gazing slyly over her book at Harry who was seated on the floor, resting his back on a plush leather chair.

The four of them scooted off to the kitchen and Hermione silently stood, walked around the small glass table and sat on the chair behind Harry. He felt her sink into the soft leather and leaned forward slightly so that she could drop her feet to the floor. The instant her feet hit the carpet, he leaned back against her legs, completely relaxed. Hermione dropped her hands onto his shoulders and started to rub the tension out of them.

"You have wonderful hands," Harry said, "but I don't think this is the best way for me to stay focused on studying."

"Then forget the studying," Hermione said directly, shocking Harry. He closed his book and set it aside, then leaned back against Hermione and let her rub his shoulders gently for some time.

"Hey, now it's your turn," Harry said. "Switch."

Hermione smiled gently and stood, nudging Harry with her foot as she did so. He stood as well and dropped into the chair. Instead of sitting on the floor, Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the chair. Muttering the incantation under her breath, she enlarged it slightly. Hermione then sat beside Harry and turned toward him, draping her legs over his lap as she did so.

"Uh Hermione, I'm not sure how I'm going to rub your shoulders from here," Harry said in mock seriousness, but giving himself away with a grin.

"You know that's not the point," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and moved closer.

"Well, you said..." Harry began, but was cut off by Hermione saying: "Oh just shut up." and pressing her lips to his.

Time stood still; for a long time Harry and Hermione remained in their deep kiss. When she finally drew away from Harry, she looked into his eyes. "You look tired. You haven't been sleeping well have you?" she asked.

"I feel wonderful, so long as I'm with you," Harry said. "I did not sleep so well last night, but I don't want to leave you now just to take a nap. I can sleep some other time, who knows how often we'll be able to be alone together like this."

Hermione considered for a minute before resting her head on his shoulder "Then let's rest together." she whispered softly. Harry tightened their embrace and rested himself against Hermione. "That sounds wonderful." he said, and they fell asleep in the chair feeling completely content.

- - - -

Harry and Draco stepped out onto the street. They knew they would be here a while, so they were going to trade in more gold. The old jeweler's face lit up as they entered.

"More gold?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You know I sold each of those for $522… if you have more, I'd be glad to buy them too… Oh yes, and I'll give you $521 each…"

Harry put the remaining 34 galleons on the desk.

At this, the jeweler frowned.

"You didn't steal these did you…?"

"No, and just make it $500… easier math…" Draco said.

The man looked skeptical, until he happened to glance down at the thin wand end sticking a little bit out of Harry's pocket. He looked at Harry's forehead and gasped.

"Mr. Potter… this is illegal… you can't sell galleons for the gold value…"

"How did you know my name?"

The man removed a wand from his pocket.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Staying away from Death Eaters and Voldemort."

The man flinched.

"I suppose… but no more after this…"

"It's all we brought."

The old man put one hundred and seventy one hundred dollar bills ($17,000) onto the counter and said, "Go quickly. Los Angeles isn't safe."

- - - -

"Los Angeles isn't safe?" Ginny said slowly, after hearing about the jeweler from Harry and Draco.

"But Dumbledore sent us here," Hermione said.

"Can you follow port keys?" Ron asked, "Because it's probably mentioned in Hogwarts, a History."

Hermione glared then said with obvious sarcasm, "Page 361."

Ron's jaw dropped. "You memorized the page number?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can trace them only if you set a spell before it happens, but only the Ministry of Magic records them all…"

This sank in quickly.

"That's bad I presume," Melinda said, pulling Neville's wand from his pocket.

"Uh don't touch tha…" Harry said, but was cut off.

_BANG!!!_

The room filled with scarlet and gold sparks.

"You did that again," Hermione said… "Legimens!"

_"I think its cute" _blur…_ "New clothes, you little bitch! I need the money for my dope!" _blur…_ "Mel… stay here I'll be back soon! No mom! Listen it's too dangerous for you! No mom, you be killed like daddy!" I have to go! POP!"_ blur… _"Your mom is dead… I'm sorry, but I have to do this… OBLIVIATE!"_

Hermione released Melinda's mind.

"She is a veela… Or her mom was…"

"What did you do…? That was weird…" Melinda asked.

"I read your mind… and she retained an obliviated memory… another vela trait…"

"What's a veela?"

"A magic creature… your mom was at least part veela… so you are to… and you were more than one when they died."

"But what does a veela do?"

"Unimportant… Neville will tell you later."

"So she can do magic…" Ginny said.

"I suppose we should get her a wand…" Draco said.

"Dumbledore will let her join the…" Hermione started.

"Somebody asked for me?" Dumbledore said.

Melinda jumped.

"Yes, I will allow Melinda to attend Hogwarts… but you had better train her well… she has to enter at the sixth year level… and as to Los Angeles not being safe… you are leaving now."

"Where to?"

"You got Los Angeles right… I think Mrs. Granger will get the next one too… most of you should."

"But Professor, they traced the last one from the ministry… how can we…"

"The traitor was caught… but we are apperating."

"What we don't know how too… and Melinda can't…"

"Luckily, I know a spell."

Dumbledore muttered as if he did not want them to hear the spell, and they did not.

A shimmering blue sphere appeared around the eight teens.

"My best wishes to you all," Dumbledore said softly.

The blue sphere closed quickly and they felt as if they were ripped into millions of pieces.

They landed conveniently in another alley. Hermione, Harry, and Draco instantly knew where they were.

"Whoa look at all the buildings…" Ron said slowly.

They had landed in Manhattan.

Author's Note… Okay almost 4K but uhhhhhhh a lot longer than my other chapters… so uhhhh anyways… my new co-writer helped a lot… and my beta will make the problems go away… but you wont see them anyway… that would be stupid… REVIEW!


	13. the Thriteenth Chapter

Disclaimer: HP isn't mine… just this plot…

By: RR and AC Beta: CS

CHAPTER 13

Author's Note: Okay, well some people I know have thought fan art would be good so, if I get enough feedback, I will make a geocities site or something… me, my co-writer, and my beta will make a place for art for our stories. Ummm yeah… if you wanna submit anything, there will be more details later. Ok well… I hope to get you guys a lot of chapters over CHRISTmas… 3-6… I thinks… hope… mm and my mailbox is getting a little… empty… I know you could get more people to read and review my story )

-----------

"Where is everybody else?" Ginny asked, immediately growing concerned when she realized that Draco was the only one still waiting for her outside of the lavatory. They had left the cab they took from the alley and were taking a bathroom break.

"Don't worry love, I told them they could go on ahead to that little coffee shop that the cab driver told us about. I think he said it's called Diane's," he said, leaning uncomfortably against the wall.

"It's Deana's! And do you even know where it is?" Ginny snapped incredulously, not liking the thought of being lost in a strange place.

"Um…no," Draco stammered softly, not wishing to face his girlfriend's infamous wrath.

"Draco Malfoy! You will ask for directions on how to get there. I can't believe this! You know we should all stay together!" Ginny started heatedly, throwing up her hands. "Do you have any idea on how dangerous muggle places can be? Especially if you're lost?"

"You just want to watch over your precious Potter!" Draco retorted angrily, his blood boiling as Ginny threw daggers at his pride. "And why don't you go ask how to get there if you want directions so badly!"

Ginny looked shocked for a moment, not noticing at first that she was getting Draco so angry, but then she realized what he was suggesting. "You know I'm over Harry, he's just a friend. And since you are too scared to ask a big scary stranger where Deana's Coffee Hut is, I will do it for you." Ginny stalked off angrily, followed seconds later by a stunned Draco.

She searched for a few minutes for any sign of their friends or the coffee hut, but could find neither. Finally, she got fed up and decided just to ask, targeting the harmless looking teen behind the counter at the store next door. She went up to him and gave him a winning smile.

"Could you tell me where Deana's Coffee Hut is located?" She asked him in a professional tone.

"Who's your friend?" He countered, looking past Ginny, at Draco.

"Oh, his name is Draco… the coffee hut is where?" Ginny replied, growing impatient, half wishing that Draco had not followed her.

"Oh…I like. Reminds me of Draconian…cruel and authoritative," the boy responded, brushing his long brown hair out of his eyes with a flair, still ignoring Ginny's question.

Ginny gave him a weird look. "Umm...do you know where Deana's coffee hut is?" She asked again, a bit hesitant.

The boy gave her an indifferent glance. "Yeah," he said, his voice uninterested. "But you should buy your coffee here; we have some on our menu. And I'll be your server." He gave Draco a coy smile, starting to continue on his earlier topic. "But you aren't cruel…are you Draco? … You're more like a dragon… fiery!" As the boy spoke, he looked Draco up and down slowly, studying him with a pert smile on his face. Ginny realized what he was doing and struggled not to burst out laughing.

Forgetting all of her anger, Ginny took a step backwards and grabbed Draco's hand, lacing her fingers through his and said "Oh, no. Draco is _my_ boyfriend."

"Oh." The boy replied looking hurt, "Too bad he's that way… well Deana's is just up the block and to your right, up by that blue building; it's the one with the neon 'open' sign in the window." Without another word, the boy shuffled away (but not without giving Draco a 'seductively' raised eyebrow) and Ginny was finally able to release her laughter.

When she regained her composure, Draco raised an eyebrow at her and asked with mock concern, "Are you alright? One minute you're scared, the next, you're angry, and the next, you're giggling like mad. You should have your head checked."

"You…he…" Ginny began, laughing between each word, "He… was trying … to … to flirt with you!"

As the words registered in Draco's mind, his expression became mortified, causing Ginny to go into fits of laughter again. A resounding 'ewww' echoed through the little shop, and he hurriedly made his way to the street outside.

----------

Draco, still fazed, followed Ginny into the café, where they found the others and sat down.

"What took so long?" Harry asked.

"We didn't know how to get here." Ginny said, tossing a red curl behind her ear and giving Draco a grin.

"Oh, I see." Harry raised an eyebrow at her, and then turned back to observing Melinda.

"So when do I get to use magic?" Melinda questioned.

"Uhh… I dunno, once we get you a wand..." Ron started.

"She can use mine," Neville interjected, then looked bashful. "If it'd work, that is."

"Okay, well, but not until we get back to the hotel… Don't talk about it here," Hermione suggested.

Ginny started snickering.

"What?" Draco asked, cocking a blond eyebrow towards her.

"It's your boyfriend," Ginny giggled.

"What?" Rona and Harry exclaimed at the same time.

Ginny pointed out the door towards the street, where the boy they had asked for directions was walking. He glanced in the window and smiled at Draco. Everyone, with the exception of Draco attempted to withhold their laughter. Draco glared at all of them.

"What happened?" Luna asked, her eyes misty.

Ginny repeated the conversation that had happened earlier. Draco sank beneath the table, his ears turning pink.

"Draco," Harry said, "I don't see what you are upset about… It must be somewhat nice to know you attract both sexes."

This started another round of laughs.

Ron winked at Draco, who grimaced. Luna giggled, whispered something in Ron's ear, who started laughing again.

As soon as they finished their coffee, the stepped outside and headed off to a hotel that Hermione knew about. They took the subway for a while, and then they walked a block and realized that Draco was not there, where he had been the moment before

----------

Draco attempted to break lose from the man who had grabbed him, reaching towards his wand. He was pulled back into an alley near the subway exit.

"Give me all your money, watches, and anything else valuable." The man commanded.

"Don't have anything on me," Draco said, straining his wrist. He could almost reach his wand.

"Bullshit," The man pulled a knife to Draco's throat.

"I'm telling the truth…" Draco yelled, straining to kick the man or elbow him. The best he could do was kick his shins.

The knife was pushed closer.

"I'm warning you, you had better…"

The man was cut of by a hand grabbing the knife and wrenching it from his hand. The teen from the store whirled thee man around and kicked the man in the groin and stepped on his stomach. Draco stood up as the teen dialed a number on his cell phone, apparently telling the police of their location.

"Err… thanks…" Draco said awkwardly, "Um…?"

"Juan," He said.

"Oh, okay, Juan… yeah thanks." Draco felt slightly weird for thanking a muggle, but he swallowed his discomfort.

"No problem, Draco."

Ginny rushed passed, looking down the alley, stopped, and ran down toards Draco and Juan. She looked at them puzzled.

The other teens appeared and walked down the alley.

"What, umm, happened," Ginny asked, then as an afterthought added, while looking at the man on the floor, "And who is he?"

"Err, the guy on the floor tried to rob me and Juan pulled him off."

"Juan… Oh."

Ron winked at Draco, who glared.

"Well, now that your friends are here, you can leave, Draco."

They left, giving him a wary look. He, still keeping a foot on the man's stomach, gave Draco a wink and a little wave.

Once they got a bit away, Ginny raised an eye brow at Draco. "He's following you." She stated.

"No…" Draco said, "He must just live near here."

"Not that many people live in the commercial section of Manhattan."

"They could…"

----------

"So, where are we going again?" Draco asked.

"I told you, I've been to Manhattan before," Hermione replied, annoyed that Draco wouldn't shut up.

"And where are we staying?"

"At a nice cozy hotel we stayed at when I was here last time."

"Couldn't we take the subway there?"

"Draco, we've been walking for three minutes, and it's only a minute or two away. Besides, the train going there just left as we pulled into the station."

They walked for a few minutes and then Hermione stopped infront of the dilapidated building with tacky neon sign. Half the building was brick facade, the other half bare concrete.

"That's cozy?" Draco questioned repulsively.

"It's a Super 8 hotel."

"It's a dump. A Malfoy does not stay at something with less than five stars."

"What happened to renouncing your family and hating your parents?"

"Could you guys stop arguing?" Ginny asked, annoyed.

"No!" Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

"Look," Hermione said, "we don't need to spend tons of money on a hotel room."

"But we can."

"What if we're here until school starts? In two weeks we may run out of money."

Draco grunted and followed them inside.

----------

They enjoyed a comfortable dinner at one of the restaurants near the hotel, and then returned to Harry's room. Neville handed his wand to Melinda.

"Okay, this might not work because sometimes you need to have the right wand…"

"Right, what do I do?"

"Ummm…" Harry said, "Wave it a little and say...um..." He looked over towards Hermione, who brushed her bushy hair out of the way.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione said.

"Right…" Harry said, "Err...the wand movement is swish and flick."

He demonstrated the movement.

"What does it do?"

"**_Wingardium Leviosa!_**"

Ron levitated Luna into the air, who giggled.

"Put me down, Ronald." She said lightly, looking down at him.

Everyone laughed.

"I think I get it," Melinda said, then cleared her throat.

"**_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_**"

Neville floated several inches up onto the air.

"Wow… took us a while to get that one," Hermione said, a little surprised.

"Okay," Harry said, "that's enough for now."

They all returned to their rooms.

Draco and Harry shared a room, as did Ron and Neville, Hermione and Ginny, and Luna and Melinda.

After a few minutes of settling in, Harry went over to Hermione's room. He knocked on the door and Hermione let him in. Ginny looked at them for a second and said, "Okay, I'll leave."

"You don't have to…" Harry started, but she was already out the door.

"She just wants to see Draco," Hermione said.

"Ron will get mad if he finds out they were in a room alone."

"Yeah… probably. I wonder how Melinda got that stuff so well…" Hermione said.

----------

Ron was on his way to go see Luna, when Ginny rounded the corner and knocked on the door to Harry and Draco's room.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"What are _you_ doing?" Ginny asked.

Draco opened the door.

"Where is Harry?" Ron questioned.

Draco looked at Ron while Ginny walked into the room, then he shut the door.

Ron sighed and knocked on Luna's door.

Melinda opened the door, said, "Oh…" and walked out.

She headed down the hallway to Ron's and Neville's room. She hesitated a little and then knocked on the door. Neville opened the door.

"I though we could practice some spells for a little because everyone else is probably snogging."

----------

"I wonder how Melinda was able to do those spells so easily…" Hermione questioned.

"Maybe her parents tried to teach her at home or something," Harry said.

"Maybe… Goodnight."

"Goodnight love." Hermione kissed him lightly.

"I'll go make everyone go back to their rooms," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and walked into the closet, looking through their trunks.

Harry heard someone take a step. His eyes shifted to the door. A figure in a black robe drew its wand. His eyes widened.

He grabbed his wand and bellowed, "Stupify!"

The Death Eater dodged and repositioned himself to attack. Hermione ran out of the closet, her wand in hand, and stunned him. Another appeared in front of the bed. Harry and Hermione's combined stunner's pushed the death eater through the wall into Melinda and Luna's room, knocking over the Death Eater that had just appeared in front of Ron and Luna. Ron and Luna surveyed the situation and grabbed their wands in time to stun another Death Eater that had just appeared. They ran into Ginny and Hermione's now connected room, and followed Harry and Hermione into the hall to Neville and Draco's room. They knocked down the door to where Ginny and Draco were talking.

"Why the hell are you barging in… in your underwear," Draco asked, noting Hermione and Luna's lack of ample clothing.

Hermione and Luna blushed, while Harry and Ron said, "Death Eaters!"

Draco and Ginny reached for their wands and began collect their stuff. She then shrunk the little stuff they had and placed it into her pocket. They ran to Luna and Melinda's room, and got their stuff too, while Hermione explained what had happened.

"Wouldn't the other guests have heard the fight?" Melinda asked.

"Silencing spell," Hermione said, opening the door to her room. Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ron packed. Hermione shrunk their stuff into her pocket as well.

"Where are we going?" Melinda questioned.

"Airport," Hermione answered, "They can't apperate onto a plane. It moves to fast. No port key's either. Even brooms are way too slow."

The elevator dinged. They headed towards the opening door. Ten Death Eaters stepped out. Both groups of people were too surprised to immediately attack. Harry got the first stunned off.

"**_Percificus Totalus!_**" Hermione yelled.

Three stunners shot from the elevator. Beams of light began to shoot everywhere. A green flash thankfully missed everyone. Suddenly, Harry wand flew from his wand. A Death Eater caught it. Harry kicked it before it could attack. It groaned. He grabbed his wand in time to see Melinda hit with a stunner. Neville stunned the Death Eater who had stunned her. Harry fired at a Death Eater coming up behind Draco. Draco spun and kicked another. Hermione's body froze as she was hit with the full body bind. Harry's anger rose and he stunned the offending Death Eater. He caught he breath and realized the battle had ended. Harry released Hermione as Neville revived Melinda. They took the Death Eater's wands, tied them up, and went down the stairs.

They ran outside and into the subway, quickly getting on the train to the airport.

"That was close," Draco said, sitting down, wand ready.

The others did the same.

"What do we do with the wands?" Ron asked.

Harry handed one to Melinda. Thankfully, the subway car was empty.

"This is a slightly more advanced spell, but you may need it soon," Harry said quickly.

"You just point your wand and say 'Stupify,'" Hermione said.

"Try it on me," Draco said.

"No," Ginny said, "why?"

"I've attacked you enough Harry."

"Yeah, but I've cursed you also."

"Whatever. Melinda, just try it."

"O-okay," she said, a little worried.

"You can't be afraid," Ron said. "You need to want it to hurt him!"

Ginny scowled at him.

"It's just… I just felt what it feels like."

"Yeah, well, I'm used to it… Pretend I'm the one who just did it to you."

She nodded.

"**_STUPIFY!_**"

Draco fell back and was caught by Ginny, who revived him.

"Oww…" he said, "Good job." He offered her a friendly smirk. "Not bad for a beginner, that is."

The subway stopped at the airport station. They headed up to the nearest counter they could find.

"When is the next flight to London?" Hermione asked the man behind the desk.

"Two hours."

Hermione paid for the tickets and directed the group through security and towards their gate. They were flying Virgin Atlantic.

They passed a shop with a familiar look.

"Oh no…" Draco said, as Juan walked up to them.

"You're following us," Ron said.

"No, I was moved to the shop at the airport," Juan said, lightly offended. He tossed his hair around, and gave Draco a wink.

Ginny looked skeptical.

"I see your leaving," he said.

"Um… yeah," Draco said.

"Well good-bye Draco," Juan said, heading back to the shop.

The turned around and sat down at their gate.

PS: thanks to 'vlgrlsccr' for finding a big typo!

Author's Note: Okay… there you have it… 2.729k words… exactly... not counting authors notes… not as long as the last one, but I will be putting up two chapters this next week… hopefully… Okay I guess there's not too much to talk about except the fanart stuff… unless no one thinks is a good idea, it will probably happened… so get drawling… you do need to scan it though… I will give you an address to send an attachment to probably next chapter… umm rules… no nudity or adult scenes… I will post some just character pics, actual scenes are preferred. Send any info you want about you to be posted with the pic… I will not put down you life biography though… sending me the picture gives me the right to post it however I want… I have the right to post or delete it at anytime, as with the information you send me about yourself… if you pic is posted I will send you an email so you can see it if you provide your email address… I will not look for it on fanfiction or any other site… that's all for now… I want feedback on the fanart stuff!


	14. XIV

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Author's note:

Chapter 13 has a typo edited out of it now thanks to 'vlgrlsccr.'

No one commented on the fanart stuff… if noone cares then I may not do it… so if you want to see it and participate… PLEASE say so in your review… anyway I noticed that almost everyone does this so:

Everyone that said 'I love your story, update soon': Well thank you… not much for me to say though.

Rhiane Raine: Too bad that didn't happen… I assume by sueish you mean Mary Sue? Anyways… I'm deeply sorry that, in your opinion, my story held "nothing interesty"… So, after extensive consideration I have decide not to "head your warning"… too bad the review window does not have a spell checker… So, if you please, **heed**, my warning… never send a flame with misspellings and inaccuracies… it just makes you look like a moron… oh yes, thank you for saying I have the potential to be a good writer… 

The puce pimpernel( ): Okay, yes sorry for grammar mistakes in the first two chapters…. Those were written in a couple of seconds, and in the time where no one cared about my story… but your review did do one thingy for me, I imagined you talking as a really short nerd (pocket protector, bog glasses, a short the said 'I actually am a rocket scientist.') with a high voice, that I really wanted to shoot… btw hurry up and read chapter 13, I think you will like it 

The scope zoomed in. He could clearly see Ron. The target recital centered in on the side of his head. With a silenced bang Ron's head gave a short spray of blood and his lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Damn it, Malfoy," Ron said, kicking Draco's leg as his character re-spawned in time to be shot again. Draco's headphones blurted 'killing spree.'

"You piece of crap!" Ron yelled, kicking Draco again.

"Shut up," Ginny snapped, taking her head off Draco's shoulder. They were still aboard the plane, now over Iceland. Draco had been killing Ron continuously. Ron's excuse was that he never had played videogames. Harry and Hermione were leaning against each other watching 'A Fish Called Wanda,' so naturally, they broke into periodic bursts of uncontrolled laughter, disrupting everyone on the plane that wasn't watching the movie.

As soon as they landed in Heathrow International Airport, they got lost, finally finding the exit. They saw various forms of transportation, but decided on a large taxi van. Hermione directed the driver to near Grimauld Place, but realized all they had was American money.

"That's alright. I'll take that too," the driver said.

"Oh, thank you…" Hermione said searching for the driver's name somewhere inside the van. "Um… Juan…"

He smiled and drove off as everyone but Draco fought to withhold their laughter.

"Why the hell is an English man named 'Juan?'" Draco asked, folding his arms over his chest grumpily.

"Maybe he was found on the streets and raised by Mexican parents?" Harry suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Or maybe he's from Spain." She said practically.

"Or," Ginny said, "Maybe the author is just trying to work in an old inside joke…"

"The author?" Harry questioned.

"She an autharitist," Ron said.

Harry looked confused.

"Forget it," Ron mumbled.

They stepped up between number 11 and number 13. Number 12 appeared, pushing the other houses out of the way.

Harry unlocked the door. He was about to open it when it rocketed open revealing a very concerned Dumbledore.

"Airplane? What were you thinking?" he said calmly, yet sounding displeased.

"We were leaving New York. Or we could have stayed and died… but no one seemed to like that idea," Harry said, upset that Dumbledore was upset.

"You are lucky you were not killed. One stunner to the engine and the plane would have crashed," Dumbledore said in a mirrored tone.

"Well it was more dangerous for us to be left in New York. People trying to murder us around every street corner," Draco argued.

"Oh come on," Tonks said, walking up behind Dumbledore, "I know New York has a bad reputation for crime and stuff, but not someone behind every street corner."

"Apparently, Tonks," Dumbledore said quickly, "you were not here when my alert charms notified me of an attack on them."

"Oh, no I wasn't."

"Ah, you see I apperated immediately, followed by Arthur, Molly, and Remus, but when we arrived at the hotel, they had already gone, leaving several unconscious Death Eaters, and a rather destroyed third floor, which the hotel personnel were extremely annoyed with. May I please have the wands?"

Ron reached into a pocket and dumped the wands into Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

Glancing down at them slowly he then said, "All of them."

"Mel is using one," Neville interjected.

"She can go to Ollivander's tomorrow, but I need this one."

Everyone looked confused as Melinda placed the wand she had been using with the other ones.

"What is he so upset about?" Ron asked.

Hermione buried her head in her hands as she sat down. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"April sixteenth, 1979, four wizards were killed when some people that they owed money to shot a stunner at a jet they were in and it crashed," Hermione said quickly.

There was a short pause.

"Hermione!" Ron blurted, "no one expects you to know that. Much less remember it."

"Why would you know that anyway?" Melinda questioned.

"Hogwarts, a history," Ron said, slightly before Hermione did.

"No way," Ron groaned, "I was joking; what does that have to do with Hogwarts?"

"They were the ones that added some of the gargoyles to the higher parts of the castle, in 1976."

Ron sighed and walked towards his room, followed by Luna.

Draco and Ginny followed suit, as did Harry and Hermione.

"Errr, right," said Neville.

There was a long pause.

"What… should we do then…?" Melinda asked.

"Ummmm… I don't know…" Neville replied slowly.

There was another long pause.

"Maybe you could teach me another spell," Melinda suggested.

"Okay," Neville agreed, heading up towards his room.

"What room am I staying in?" Melinda asked.

"I'm not sure… you will have to ask Harry."

"Why?"

"Well, this is his house."

"Oh… I didn't know that… He must be really rich."

"I think he is… but, this was his godfather's house… and it was left to him."

Melinda nodded, "Okay, so what spell are you going to teach me?"

"Explliarmous."

"What's it do?"

"Disarms your opponent."

Neville handed her a small knife, "Okay, _Expeliarmous._"

They knife flew out of her hand and buried itself in the wall. Neville tossed his wand to Melinda.

Neville repeated the wand movement.

"Ready?" he asked.

Melinda nodded and took a deep breath as Neville pulled the knife out of the wall.

"_EXPELIARMOUS!_"  
The knife rocketed from Neville's hand and slammed into the wall, at the exact same spot as when Neville had attempted the spell.

"Okay," Neville looked at the knife, "that's a little odd."

"Yeah…" Melinda walked over freeing it from the wall.

"HELP!"

Neville and Melinda looked up at the roof, in the direction that the loud scream had seemed to come from.

"That is Ron and Luna's room…" Neville headed for the door. He opened it and could now hear the sound of laughter. Neville and Melinda headed up the stairs and meet Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny on their way down from the third floor.

"What happened?" Melinda asked. Harry just shrugged and opened the door to Ron's room.

Fred, George and Luna were laughing hysterically. Ron was sitting next to his dresser, brushing spiders off his pale face.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Just a little practical joke," Fred said, still laughing.

"Oh come on,' Hermione said, "You know had really doesn't like spiders."

"That's the point," George said.

"That's cruel!" Hermione looked upset.

"Yeah, well, being his family we are allowed to do that."

"No you aren't!"  
"Yeah, but, oh well."

With a poof of smoke, they both disappeared.

"We've got to get back at them," Ron said, walking over to everyone else.

"What do you propose we do?" Harry asked, with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, since I was forced to do it for almost my whole life," Draco interjected, "being cruel is something I am relatively resourceful with."  
"Okay," Ginny said, "Do you have any…"

She was cut of as the window in Ron and Luna's room, which looked into a fake sunny landscape, because it was not usually visible from outside, shattered. Everyone reached for their wands, before they realized that their attacker was a very fat, extremely feathery barn owl, which wiggled its legs a little before managing to stand up. The window fragments lifted off the floor and flew back into place, and the fracture lines faded. The owl dropped eight envelopes onto the floor, ruffled it wings, flew into the air, circled the room twice, and rocketed strait through the window again, which proceeded to reconstruct itself again.

"Okay…" Ginny picked up the letters. "They're just our book lists."

"That window thing is pretty cool," Ron grabbed a book and smashed it against the window, which reformed, just in time for Ron to hit it again.

"Oh, it's…" SMASH "our OWL," SMASH "rankings," SMASH "too," Hermione struggled in between Ron's continual show of stupidity. Draco reached over his shoulder without looking, and grabbed the book during one of Ron's backswings, snatched the book from Ron's hands, and thumped him on the head with it. He fell to the floor, and Luna caught him.

Harry tore open his envelope.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Potions: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_Divination: S_

_History of Magic: E_

_Herbology: O_

"Well," Harry said, "not too bad…"

"Not too bad?" Ron said, looking at Harry's grades enviously. "Look at mine."

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Potions: E_

_Astronomy: S_

_Divination: P_

_History of Magic: S_

_Herbology: O_

"Not bad… Hermione what did u get?" Harry said as Hermione looked at Harry's grades. She handed him the paper.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Potions: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_History of Magic: O_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Herbology: O_

_Muggle Studies: O_

_Ancient Runes: O_

"Hermione?" Ron said, "How did you do that?"

"I studied…"

"Oh… right…"

Draco had done well too.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Potions: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_History of Magic: O_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Herbology: O_

Neville said he was surprised at how well he had done.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: E_

_Charms: E_

_Transfiguration: S_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Potions: P_

_Astronomy: S_

_History of Magic: S_

_Divination: P_

_Herbology: O_

"Okay well," Ginny said, "We need to go to Diagon Alley to get our supplies, and a wand for Melinda.

She walked over to the fireplace to grab some floo powder, while Harry groaned and Ginny went to go get an Order member to go with them.

* * *

Author's Note:

Autharitist: One who's religion is that our entire universe is all the product of someone in another universe writing a novel.

Okay, 1.619k words… remember REVIEW!!! Force your friends and family to read and review too!!! Also, if you can tell me, what game Ron and Draco were playing, you get a special notice… so… feedback on the fanart, if you guys want it to happen… and you can ask questions too… anyways, with them about to go back to school, the plot will begin to form more noticeably soon…!


	15. Return to Hogwarts

CHAPTER 15

A/N: Okay… guys… the reviews… are dieing… and my desire to write is fading… only 4 last chapter… I was getting 15 before… so like hold your friends at gunpoint until they read and review… yeah… AND, I am pleased to announce, many chapters coming in the next few days, at least two more, maybe three more…

* * *

And those that correctly answered the question correctly (Halo / Halo2)

Papercut04

ShadowSaber536

If I missed anyone, REALLY SORRY!

* * *

"Your key Mr. Potter?" The senior Goblin asked.

Harry held up the small gold key to his vault. The Goblin held up the key and inspected it carefully.

"Dealuk will show you to your vault." he said, indicating the goblin to his left.

They went through one of the myriad of doors and boarded four separate carts. Soon the carts were speeding off. Melinda was thrilled with the exhilarating ride and laughed heartily the entire way while Hermione kept her eyes tightly closed, Harry looked around for Dragons, and everyone else did what they could to keep from becoming ill.

"Your vault, Mr. Potter. Please stand back." Dealuk opened the vault and Hermione's widened for a second.

Harry quickly put some coins into his bag and returned to the cart.

He mouthed, "It will soon be half yours," to Hermione.

They exited the bank and began to walk down the street.

"Mel and I are going to go find a wand…" Neville trailed off.

"We'll um, meet up with you in the Leaky Cauldron later. Neville and Melinda, we'll get yours." Harry told the others. And they continued down the street to go get heir books.

----------

Olivanders was exactly the same as it had been the last time that Neville had been there, slightly dusty, with a chair in the corner, and millions of wand cases organized in towering shelves behind the counter. Neville faked a loud cough, and Mr. Olivander scurried to the counter, and looked at Neville, then at Melinda.

"I see," he said, moving into deep thought and then darting into the rows of wand cases.

"He is a little odd, isn't he?" Melinda ventured hesitantly, speaking in a whisper.

"Yeah,but he gets you the right wand really fast," Neville replied.

"Does it matter what wand you get?" Melinda questioned.

"The wand chooses the wizard," Mr. Olivander said, suddenly returning with a wand case, "or witch."

"Errr right…" Melinda lifted the lid and picked up the thin stick of wood. With a quick wave, she sent a white beam into the chair which glowed and then turned into water, holding the shape of the chair for seconds, before crashing down to the floor.

"I assume you did not attempt to conjure an aquadius curse?" Olivander sighed.

"No," Melinda frowned.

He quickly found another box, which housed another similar looking wand. This time Melinda produced a stunner, which destroyed the chair, which had somehow reappeared.

"Ah, very good. Oak, nine and a half inches, dragon unicorn hair, seven galleons."

Neville placed the gold on the counter and walked out.

----------

Everyone except Neville and Melinda had returned to the Leaky Cauldron by the time Harry and Hermione had arrived. Ron glanced around at how many books each person had. He and Harry had the same amount, Ginny had one less, Draco had one more and Hermione had twelve more.

"Hermione?!" Ron exclaimed. "Did you get another time turner?"

"No… the Advanced Arithmancy course needs five books and these other ones I got for just normal reading…"

"What did you get?" Ron questioned.

"Nothing of your concern," she said briskly, then she smiled at the rest of the girls. "Let's leave these guys alone for a moment." She said cheerfully. "I have got to show you guys something."

Harry cast her an odd look. "What?" He asked, curious.

Hermione gave him a playfully teasing smile. "Nothing important." She said lightly. "It's a girl thing." With that, she walked away, and the other girls followed her.

After staring at them for a while, Draco turned back to the other boys, "I just realized… umm what am I going to do because I'm in Slytherin… and Crabbe and Goyle got the Dark Mark…"

"You can ask Dumbledore to be resorted," Ron offered.

"I guess…" he trailed off as Melinda and Neville entered the room.

Harry walked over to the girls and told Melinda and the guys to get ready to go back to Grimauld Place.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ginny giggled.

"Riiiight…" He said skeptically. "Okay, well we need to get back to Grimauld Place. We still need to pack."

They followed him over to the fireplace, and with a pinch of flew powder, they were gone.

-----------

"Hurry up," Hermione said playfully. It was midnight, and they still were not packed.

"What's the rush?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing… it's just less stressful if you are done earlier."

"We won't be able to sleep in the same bed at Hogwarts…"

"Who says so?"

"Well," Harry said, "I doubt you want to stay in the boy's dormitory, and I am not staying in the girls… I can't even walk up the stairs…"

"I don't mind staying in the boy's dormitory…"

"Yeah… but it will raise talk, and as if there's not enough already…I don't want to put you through that."

"I see you point. We'll just have to enjoy it tonight then." She leaned against him and kissed him lightly, her brown eyes sparkling.

Harry felt a bit awkward, but he put his arm around her. "If you do that at Hogwarts, there sure would be talk." He said, feeling himself blush.

Hermione laughed, messing up his hair, which Harry instinctively reached up to smooth his hair. "That's not fair." He said as she laughed again.

Hermione shrugged, then bent down and continued packing for Harry, a smile on her face. Harry helped her sheepishly, blushing when she kissed his cheek.

After a few minutes of packing they rolled off to their respective sides of the large bed and fell asleep.

-----------

Seven o'clock came really early. Harry and Hermione were the first kids downstairs, Molly ushered Ron and Ginny, and therefore Luna and Draco down to the kitchen shortly after Harry and Hermione began to eat some toast. Melinda slid down the banister and quickly began to eat.

"You seem excited," Neville entered.

"School sounds fun," she said.

Hermione and Draco nodded, while Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville snickered.

Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen.

It's almost eight, we need to be on the platform by nine," Lupin said.

Melinda slowly looked at each person that she had not seen before. She almost yelped when she got to Moody.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Scared of me?"

"N-n-no…" she stuttered.

"Yes you are. But that's alright; everyone is," he smiled lightly, his face becoming even more grotesquely twisted.

"You seem cheerful," Molly said.

"I have an interesting task at the ministry today," Moody responded, his wooden leg making an odd thumping noise as he walked.

They headed out outside, where two limousines were parked.

"The ministry is somewhat sympathetic of you now," Arthur said.

"Well, fudge isn't," Lupin added, "but he's busy attempting not to get sacked."

They split up, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Moody rode in one limousine, while Draco, Ginny, Neville, Melinda, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley rode in the second.

They reached the station at eight fifty and sprinted to platform nine and three quarters. They darted through the barrier and onto the platform, where the train was ready to leave. They said goodbye and hurried onto the train which began to move. Then they headed off to find a compartment.

"That's odd," Ron said, once they found a completely open compartment. "They are usually packed."

"There's a new car," Hermione opened the door.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

She pointed to the sign above them which read:

NEW TRAIN CAR DEDICATED JUNE 16, 1996

"Oh…" Ron said.

Everyone entered the compartment and sat down. It was a little cramped. Before long, the witch with the candy cart came by, and Draco and Harry treated everyone else to heaps of everything. Hermione got a cement flavored Every Flavor Bean, Ron ate about twenty Pumpkin Pastries, and Neville lost his chocolate frog.

"So, what exact is school like?" Melinda asked after a few minutes of light chatting.

"You just go to the different class like transfiguration or charms, and you learn spells and stuff," Neville replied.

"What are the teachers like?" she questioned.

"Well…" Ron started.

"Ron, your sword!" Hermione pointed at the blue gem, which was looked as if it had black ink seeping into it from the center.

Harry looked out the window. He felt cold.

* * *

A/N: okay, so, there's a nice cliff hanger for you… MORE REVEIWS NOW!!

I would like to announce a contest like thingy… Send in a summary for up to this chapter, an if you have the best one I will use it, and give you credit, and you get to write one every time I write a new chapter… remember there is a limit to the length…

Yeah so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just so you know, this story will be done by JULY 16, or sooner, depending on how fast I write.

Tell your friends to Read and REVEIW


	16. The Sorting Hat's Mystery

CHAPTER 16

A black robed head floated up into view. Harry pulled out his wand as the Dementor's sickly hand appeared through the window as it shattered the pane. Glass fragments sliced Harry's outstretched arm as he began to conjure his patronus. The Dementor did something Harry did not expect. While everyone else was still recovering from the initial shock of the glass shattering, the Dementor glided into the train, knocking Harry's wand from his hand. He fell backwards and instinctively drew the sword, realizing, once it was drawn, that it could not help. However as the Dementor moved towards him, the sword's blade became semi-transparent and white. Harry thrust it into the Dementor, which convulsed and flew out the window.

"What was that?" Melinda asked.

"Dementor," Harry said, standing up, "There's more around here."

Ron, Draco, and Neville drew their swords, as Harry retrieved his wand from the floor.

The color seeped back into the gems a few minutes later.

"They've gone," Ron said, as Hermione repaired the window.

"We're almost there," Hermione pointed out.

Fifteen minutes later, the train began to slow down. Once it had fully stopped the eight teens got off the train. It had just started to rain, so everyone hurried over to the Thestral manned carriages. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna rode in one, and Draco, Ginny, Neville, and Melinda rode in a second.

"What are those things?" Melinda asked.

"You can see them then," Ginny said.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I?"

"You can only see them if you have seen someone die," Neville said.

"Oh… I don't think I have…"

The rain began to pour down even harder.

----------

Harry looked over at Hermione, who was studying the spell that kept the rain out of the carriage while allowing them to pass through the doors at any time.

"I wish I knew what else this sword could do," he said. "I mean, it can sense Death Eaters and Dementors, and works like a patronus against the Dementors. It's got to do more…"

"Don't stress over it, we have a hard year ahead of us."

"Yeah, well," He sheathed the blade, "I'll keep it with me at all times… It's pretty useful."

"Yeah…"

"So… nice weather we're having…"

"Yeah…"

Ron looked over at them.

"Nice weather?" Ron looked confused. "It's raining!"

"You do that Ron…"

Ron and Luna were both now looking perplexed.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Happy… happy… yes…" Harry responded, looking through black eyes.

Ron grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him violently. "Harry! Snap out of it!"

Luna looked around outside of the carriage. They were almost half of the way there.

"What is wrong?" Ron sounded really worried, and Harry began to sing, "We all live a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine."

Luna stuck her head out the side of the carriage and saw Draco, Ginny, Neville, and Melinda. She motioned to them by waving her hand frantically.

"What's wrong?" Ginny looked at Draco.

"I'll check," Draco grabbed his broom, and darted out into the rain.

As he landed, Ron yelled out, "Something is wrong… They're acting like they're high or something."

Harry leaned forward, hit his head on the side of the carriage, and said "Doh!"

"Okay," Draco said, walking over to him. "Harry! Can, you, hear, me?"

"Don't talk so… so… un-quiet!" Harry yelled.

The thestral roared at Harry's yell. Draco looked forward. They were approaching the front doors of the castle. Kids were already getting out of the carriages in the front. Ron grabbed the broom and speed off towards Professor McGonagall, who was standing at the open doors, directing the castle before taking the first years in to be sorted.

"Professor McGonagall something is…" he started.

McGonagall interrupted by saying, "Weasley, flying is off limits except when practicing quiditch or under the supervision of a teacher, do you want to start the year off with a detention?"

"No, but something has happened to Harry!"

"What?"

"He's like all zoned out… Hermione too… They're not responding to anything… He's been acting weird since the dementor attack on the train…"

At this McGonagall's eyes widened, and she grabbed the broom from Ron's hand, mounted, and shot straight off to the carriage, where she leapt off and caught the broom in one hand gracefully.

"Woah…" Ron exclaimed.

"Potter!" she commanded. "Potter!... Envigorate!"

"Just tried that," Draco said.

The carriage stopped, and McGonagall levitated Harry and Hermione out of the carriage. She ran through the doors levitating them behind her, followed by the six others who were running after them. McGonagall turned a corner into a corridor where Dumbledore and Snape were walking.

"Ah, McGonagall," Dumbledore said, "What's the rush?"

Harry and Hermione floated around the corner and into view. Dumbledore ran over to them, closely followed by Snape. He flicked his wand and they disappeared. I will investigate this after the sorting. McGonagall ran off, Snape headed to the Hospital Wing, where Dumbledore had sent Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore lead the rest of the teens to the rest of the school body.

"Melinda, you will be sorted, please line up with the first years," Dumbledore said.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Draco asked, "can I be re-sorted?"

"Yes, I dare say it is time, I will call you up later."

He walked in and everyone sat down, except Melinda, who headed to the front of the room.

"I dare say it is time?" Draco asked no one.

"Everyone is already sitting down, and the only seats open are at the front," Ginny said, "Let's just wait here instead of annoying everyone by going up there."

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. Its flap opened up, and Draco expected a song but all it said was, "I've been doing this for a while… well… my services will no longer be necessary, it seems, if my eyes do not deceive me…"

Dumbledore looked as if he was in deep thought, but he looked back to the room as soon as Professor McGonagall began calling out names. Only three out of twenty nine went to Slytherin, but the rest were about evenly divided between the other three houses.

"This year, we have an addition to our school," Dumbledore said as the last first year walked over to the Hufflepuff table. "Melinda Vilnuve will be joining us here at Hogwarts. She recently resided in the United States, but now moved here, where she was born. Melinda, please come up to be sorted."

Melinda walked up to the stool and sat down. She felt the hat touch her head.

"Ah," it said, "lots here… a lot to consider… very, very, intelligent… haven't seen such potential since the young Weasley girl…"

"Not Slytherin…" Melinda felt herself think.

"Ha!" the hat laughed, "You remind me of Potter too… he though the same thing."

"Well, I can see you want to be in Gryffindor, and that tips the scale… very well… GRYFFINDOR!"

Melinda sighed in relief and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"And now," Dumbledore started, and everyone else reached for their utensils instinctively, "we have a necessary re-sorting… Malfoy, Draco?"

The greater part of the room dropped their forks and knives onto the tables, as Draco walked up towards the hat. He felt it touch his head for the first time, instead of blurting Slytherin before McGonagall could set it down.

"Malfoy, again… you obviously do not want to be in Slytherin, and I know where you should be… so… GRYFFINDOR!"

The stunned silence of the room somehow seemed to reverberate off the walls, and it was a while before even some of the teachers seemed to fully get what the hat had said. Draco stepped down to join Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville, who had reached the end of the table.

"And, with out further adieu," the hat said, managing to spin into facing Dumbledore, "I believe my position here is no longer needed."

It bowed it's tip towards Dumbledore, and the flap froze into a grin, which held for a second before finally the hat collapsed and fell to the floor.


	17. The Plot Confuses

CHAPTER 17

The whole room seemed to stand up to get a better look at the now old, but very normal hat on the floor. Draco, who was the closest, walked over and gingerly picked it up. There was no starch holding its point; it seemed to just be a limp rag.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore?" Draco started hesitantly.

Dumbledore walked forward and took the sorting hat from Draco.

"Continue with the feast," Dumbledore said to the whole room, and then turning back to Draco, "I think it would be best of you and your companions came with me to see Harry and Hermione."

"What is wrong with them, Professor?"  
"It was a nerve effecting potion. It is very dangerous, but can easily be treated, and doesn't cause any damage unless left untreated for several hours."

Draco nodded and got the others to follow him and Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and up to the Hospital Wing. When they got there, Harry and Hermione were both sleeping on beds, and Madam Pomfrey was mixing something in a small cauldron.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, "I see you have begun already."

"Yes Headmaster, they seemed to have gotten a lot on them. It was delivered in powder form."

"Do you have any idea how this may have happened?" Dumbledore asked the students.

They looked at each other and then back at Dumbledore.

"The Dementor attack on the train could have been the cause," Ginny said tentatively.

"What?" Dumbledore said slightly startled.

"We were attacked by a Dementor on the Hogwarts Express," Draco replied.

Dumbledore sighed, "I knew I should have done the spell work myself for that car."

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned.

"I have spells everywhere to alert me if something happens… but I did not have time to do them myself on the new car. I had Professor Flitwick do them, but he had never attempted those spells. They're very difficult," Dumbledore explained.

Madame Pomfrey carefully opened Harry's mouth and poured some of the liquid down his throat. He coughed and opened his eyes.

"Professor? What happened? What happened to Hermione?" Harry sat up.

"You both got a powder on you from the Dementor, which caused you to fall into a deep sleep that would have killed you, untreated," Dumbledore said quickly, "I can assure you Hermione is fine, but the sorting hat has gone. May I see your sword?"

Harry reached for the sword which was leaning against the bed he was in. He unsheathed it and handed it to Dumbledore. The jewel was pulsing softly.

Madame Pomfrey began to revive Hermione.

"What is it professor?" Harry looked at the jewel.

"I was merely checking something."

He handed it back to Harry.

"I fear that this year will be bringing a lot of challenges to all of you," Dumbledore looked serious. "Not that you are new to this. I suggest you begin, by taking into account the true history of this sword."

He walked out of the room quickly.

Hermione coughed and blinked slowly, "What happened…?"

They explained what had happened on the train, what had happened with the sorting hat, and what Dumbledore had told them.

"The true history?" Hermione asked no one in particular, "Could that mean that the sword did not belong to Godric Gryffindor?"

"I doubt it," Harry replied, sheathing the sword.

"And what about the sorting hat?" Ginny asked, "Do you think it was more than just to sort people into the right houses?"  
"Maybe it was also some sort of defense for the castle," Luna suggested, "Dumbledore looked a little upset when it… left."

"Or maybe it's a secret weapon made by Godric," Ron joked.

"Maybe it's just a hat," Draco sneered.

"I don't know, but I want to go to the library as soon as possible to try to find out," Hermione said, looking at the pulsing jewel.

"You may leave now," Madame Pomfrey said, "There are no lasting effects, just try to eat a little…"

Harry and Hermione got out of their beds and walked out of the room, followed by the six other kids. By the time they got back down to the Hall, the feast was already over.

"Oh great," Ron said.

"We can't all fit under my invisibility cloak," Harry said, his green eyes a little lost.

"I have three," Draco responded teasingly.

"Right," Hermione said, "There's some food left. Everyone eat and meet in the common room at ten."

"Wait," Harry said, "Should I take the map?"

"Do you think we need it?" Ron asked.

"I think you should," Ginny said.

"What map?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Harry has a map of the school…" Ron said. "It shows everything, even where people are."

"That's how you've been sneaking around all these years without getting caught!"  
"Um, yeah," Harry said.

They made their way back to the common room quickly, and Harry and Draco got their cloaks. Draco had gotten the password from some fifth year Gryffindors outsode of the common room.

At ten, they all met in the common room. Harry and Hermione got under Harry's cloak. Ron and Luna shared one of Draco's, Ginny and Draco another, and Neville and Melinda shared Draco's third cloak.

They slipped out of the common room, and Harry whispered to everyone that he would shoot sparks out of his wand occasionally so that they could see where he was.

Slowly, Harry led everyone the long way to the library, because Snape was in the corridor that would get them there quickly. After twenty minutes, they reached the library.

"Split into twos and search for any books on Godric Gryffindor," Hermione tossed off Harry's cloak. "We can't stay too long, because we have classes tomorrow."

Harry sighed and followed Hermione towards the biographical section of the library.

Draco and Ginny were searching through books on the castle's history. Ron and Luna glanced through works on ancient swords, and Neville and Melinda tried articles on ancient wizards.

Three and a half hours later, Hermione told everyone to go back to the common room. They had only found stuff that they already knew; the hat was left behind as a way to sort students. There was nothing at all on the founder's swords, except that they had each had one.


	18. Bad News?

CHAPTER 18

The next day they woke up and headed down to breakfast together. Draco had been moved to the sixth year Gryffindor boy's room. Professor McGonagall handed out their schedules. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Neville had all of their core classes together. Luna and Ginny had the exact same schedules, and, for the first week, Melinda had special classes with teachers when they did not have a class. The teachers would then determine where to put her for the rest of the year. After everyone finished breakfast, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Neville headed towards the third floor for their first class of the year, which was Charms.

"Draco," Hermione said, "you look a lot better with a red house pin."

"Oh really, Granger," he grinned "are you coming on to me?"

Harry looked upset, but it was obviously faked.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," she said sarcastically.

"You know you like me," he smiled his mockingly evil smile.

"You don't want Ginny to hear this," Harry said teasingly

"Maybe I should tell her…" Ron said his voice trailing off.

"I'd turn you into the little weasel you are!" Draco bellowed his eyes glittering.

"Not before you find yourself as 'the Amazing Bouncing Ferret,'" Ron yelled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco drew his wand.

"Stop!" Hermione jumped in between them. "Besides if you want to fight over me, you should challenge Harry to a proper duel."

Draco and Ron pauses and then started laughing.

After charms, they headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Did you guys see the new teacher at dinner while Hermione and I were in the hospital?" Harry questioned.

"No," Draco shrugged.

"There weren't any new teachers," Neville spoke up for the first time of the day.

"Neville," Hermione said, "you should talk more often."

They opened the door to the classroom, and looked round to see if they could spot the new teacher. Dumbledore was standing behind the desk.

"Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is currently not here," Dumbledore said, once everyone had sat down. "I will be taking his place until he arrives. Wands out, please."

Defense Against the Dark Arts went well, they just reviewed spells they had learned during their previous years. The eight teens met up at lunch.

"How is your first day going so far, Melinda?" Hermione asked.

"Really good, actually," she said quickly. "McGonagall said I have very high potential, but she cannot put me in a normal class, so she's just going to teach me by my self. Flitwick said he was really impressed at how well I could do things like the stunner spell though, and he's going to put me in the fourth year class."

"Nice. We'll try to teach you as much as we can, maybe you can graduate at the same time as Ginny and Luna," Ron said.

"Melinda Vilnueve," a voice said. "I need to see you in my office."

Everyone looked at the speaker. Dumbledore stood there with an impassive look in his blue eyes. Melinda stood up and followed him out of the room. She did not return before afternoon classes. However, she did walk up behind them on their way to dinner. Her eyes were red; and it looked like she had been crying. When she pushed past them and sat down by herself and gave Ginny a fierce look when she tried to go sit next to her, they decided to leave her alone for the time being.

"What's up with her?" Harry asked Neville, who shrugged.

"I don't know…" Hermione said. "Dumbledore did seem like something was wrong."

Once dinner was finished, they decided to wait a few more days before returning to the library and headed back to the common room, where Hermione forced Harry to practice spells they had learned in the past years with her. Ron played chess with Draco. It was an extremely close match. Unlike whenever Harry played Ron, or really whenever anyone played Ron, Draco seemed to be winning some of the time. Hermione had to keep telling Ginny, Luna, and Neville to be quiet. Melinda had walked in, sat down and glared at Hermione and Ginny when they tried to talk to her.

Hermione fired a stunner at Harry, who barely had time to block it.

"Constant Vigilance," she smiled.

Ron, Luna, and Neville cheered as one of Draco's pieces screamed fell to the floor.

Hermione turned around to look, and Harry levitated her off of the ground.

"Hey! Cheater!" she said.

"Constant Vigilance," Harry grinned and noticed Neville sit down next to Melinda.

"AH HA!" Ron yelled, as one of Draco's bishops sailed of the board and into the fire. It screamed and bounced in a circle for a little bit until Luna picked it up and set it back on the table.

"AH HA!" Draco smiled, as Ron's remaining Rook plinked onto the floor.

Harry smiled and let Hermione float down, then there was a loud sob. Harry turned to see Melinda crying on Neville's shoulder. Hermione started to walk over, but Harry pulled her back.

"You already tried," he said gently.

Neville took Melinda to the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitory about half an hour later. Once she walked up the stairs, he went back to watching the chess game. At ten o'clock, Hermione and Harry said goodnight and went to their dormitories. The chess game went on until three, as Ron told it, and there was no end in sight. It would have probably gone on into classes the next day, but both sets of pieces gave up and ran into a crack the fireplace's mantle.


	19. Teasing

CHAPTER 19 – Harry

Harry walked down from the dormitory the next morning, to find Hermione already waiting for him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and laced their fingers together. They walked out of the common room. They got down to breakfast early, ate, and left just as Ron and Luna entered. They slowly watched to their first class of the day, transfiguration.

Harry watched McGonagall transform a beaker into a small stool, and then back again. She was saying something, But he just wanted to close his eyes. His vision blurred as McGonagall demonstrated a wand movement.

_The black shape upon the floor shifted a little. Harry saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise on the end of his own arm…heard the high, cold voice say, "Crucio!"_

_The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back writhing. Harry was laughing. He raised his wand, the curse lifted, and the figure groaned and became motionless._

_"Lord Voldemort is waiting."_

_Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance…._

"_You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius._

"_Undoubtedly I shall in the end," said the cold voice. "But you will fetch it for me first, Black...You think you have felt pain thus far? Think again….We have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream…. (Order of the Phoenix, JK Rowling, Page 727-728)"_

_Sirius's face paled. It seemed to bulge in some places, and thin in others. He lost height and he robes became grayed and tattered. His hair shortened, and the voice screamed again._

"_Crucio!"_

_Lupin fell to the floor, but as soon as the curse was lifted, he tried to stand again._

"_Do you think you can defeat me? Why do you fight? Crucio!"_

_Lupin gasped, but did not scream. He clenched his teeth._

"_With you dead that will leave only Pettigrew, and he is very… faithful to me. Your little troop is all gone Remus."_

"_You bastard."_

_Voldemort laughed. "I do not think you are in the position to be insulting me."_

"_You can't win. Harry is more powerful than you would think."_

"_The boy will not pose a threat! And with the Order being picked off one, by, one."_

"MR. POTTER!" McGonagall transfigured his chair into a small slip of parchment, causing Harry to land hard on his rear. Most of the class giggled. "It would be appreciated if you did not fall asleep in my class."

Harry stood up and grabbed his books.

"I do not have time to go over – Mr. Potter? Where are you going?"

Harry was already at the door. A tear slid down his cheek and he ran down the hall slamming the door behind him. There was a stunned silence until Hermione and Ron rushed to their feet and left. The room burst into sound and Neville heard McGonagall sigh audibly.

They caught up to Harry about a minute later.

Hermione put her arm around his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Sirius…" He shook her off and ran onto a staircase which moved before she could step onto it.

Ron walked up to her standing, a little stunned and the edge of the stairs.

"What happened?" Ron looked confused.

"I don't know, he just said Sirius," She replied.

"He's headed to Dumbledore's office," He said. "Let's go."

"But the stair haven't moved back yet," Hermione said.

Ron walked to the railing and stepped off the edge. She dashed to the banister and looked down. Ron had landed on a balcony, levels below, only about twenty feet from Dumbledore's office. Hermione looked down below. She stepped off slowly and screamed. The impact caused her legs to buckle and her knees collapsed, and she fell forward.

"Could you be less noisy next time?" Ron asked.

She glared and looked up. They had only fallen about twenty-five feet, but it felt like fifty. The stair case moved back to where they had jumped from just as they left. They heard Harry coming so they hid behind a large tapestry, feeling a bit foolish for following him.

Harry walked up to the gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop. Cockroach cluster. Drobble's Best Blowing Gum."

The gargoyle moved and the staircase appeared. He walked up slowly and opened the door to the office.

Harry approached the door to the office, as another tear made is way down the curve of his cheek. They thought he had forgotten about Sirius, or maybe he just put it behind him. No. Of course not. And trying to hide the fact that he still felt somewhat responsible and wanted to just go off and cry a lot, and he did, sometimes, really tore him up inside. He felt as if he had a constant headache. He stepped through the door, only noting Dumbledore. Not Fawkes sitting in a pile of ashes, not the other person in the room, and not the absence of the glow of his sword.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said. "What is it?"

"I had another dream, or a thing from Voldemort, or I don't know."

Dumbledore remained silent.

"Only this one was different. It started off exactly the same as the one with – with Sirius, but then he changed into Lupin."

"Well, I do know that Remus is very safe at the moment. Ask him yourself, if you do not believe me."

"Harry glanced up suddenly. Lupin was standing behind Dumbledore."

"Hello Harry."

"Uh… Hi." He turned back to Dumbledore. "So Voldemort still wants to trick me into going somewhere? Doesn't he think you wouldn't let me?"

"Harry, Voldemort realizes that both you and I will not fall for this at all…" Dumbledore sighed. "I believe he is just trying to give you pain…"

Harry nodded, and a tear slid down the side of his cheek. He stood up to leave.

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?"  
"Send Miss Granger in; she is right outside."

A/N: Okay… well just so you know, this story will be done in roughly eight or nine more chapters… Read&Review Reviews make me write faster…


	20. Hermione

A/N: I know... it's been a long time since the last update...

* * *

Chapter 20 – Hermione

Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Neville slipped behind the tapestry after they saw Harry walk down the steps, his eyes still glittering with tears.

"I already saw you," he said, "and Dumbledore wants to see you, Hermione."

"Why?"

"I didn't ask."

Hermione jumped onto the staircase just as the gargoyle moved back and the stairs spiraled back up. She opened the door and saw Dumbledore with a solemn look on his face.

"Please sit down, Miss Granger."

She complied, looking slightly confused.

Dumbledore sighed, "There is no easy way to tell you this…Voldemort attacked your house this morning and attempted to kill your parents."

"Attempted?" her eyes started to water.

"Several Aurors and I arrived to find several Death Eaters cornering them."

"Are they okay?" Hermione asked, folding her shaking hands in her lap.

"Yes, they are fine, though quite shaken. The house was on fire when we arrived. They are staying at Grimauld Place."

Hermione nodded and left the room.

* * *

That night, they headed back to the library to search for more information on the swords.

Again, there seemed to be nothing useful up until Melinda and Neville ran out of the restricted section, excited.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We found something!" Neville exclaimed.

"Shhh,"

Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Luna followed them over to a shelf in the restricted section. Behind a several old books on a high, dusty shelf, there were four very small books, completely blank, one of each house color, red, green, blue, and yellow.

"Umm… Neville?" Harry frowned, "these don't seem very helpful."

"No, look!"

He passed his sword over the yellow book. The blade seemed to glow, and the light pouring off of it revealed the words 'Hogwarts, A History, Version 1, Part 4.'

Hermione looked very interested at this point.

Harry grabbed the Red one. Passing his sword over it revealed, 'Hogwarts, A History, Version 1, Part 1.'

For the next six hours they read the books over. Part One went into detail about the wards around the castle. Part Two described all of the halls and rooms in the castle, including two secret passages not on the Marauders Map. One went from the Astronomy Tower to the dungeons, and the second lead from the kitchens to Hogsmead, where the elves got things for cleaning the castle. The third book described the construction of the castle, and, finally, the went into depth about the founders. Godric's sword had indeed been, as Dumbledore said, smeared with Salizaar Slytherin's blood, but he was not killed by Godric…

* * *

"_After Slytherin left the castle, Godric pursued him to try to persuade him to return. Salizaar refused and attacked Godric. He terminally wounded him, with a stab through his left lung, but did not kill him. Instead he left him at the bottom of a deep gorge, with no food, bleeding. Though Slytherin had taken his wand and sword, Godric, who had mastered wandless magic, unbeknownst to Slytherin, cast a curse on him. One that ensured that until Salizaar was dead, and not just dead, but had felt pain equal to what he had to go though, at the bottom of the gorge, slowly dying, Godric's soul would not be at rest. When Godric did not return, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw searched for him. They found his body and caught up with Sytherin, and beheaded him with Godric's sword, which they had found with Slytherin's belongings outside of his tent. They then threw all four swords down into the gorge where they had removed Godric's body. They left Slytherin for the wolves, and buried Godric in a tomb underneath the Great Hall, where they would too be buried when the died."_

* * *

"But," Hermione started, "beheadings don't hurt too bad, actually. Certainly not as bad as bleeding to dead at the bottom of a gorge with no food or water."

"So Godric's soul is still not at rest then," Harry muttered.

A voice quietly called out, "Quite right."


	21. To the Chamber

Chapter 21

The four boys quickly drew their swords. Harry immediately dropped the hilt down by his left hip, pointing the blade up over the opposite shoulder.

"Good job," said the voice. Harry pivoted, the voice was from behind and to his right.

"No one has figured out about the last copy of Hogwarts a History." He pivoted again, but no matter what the voice was always coming from behind him to his right. Then Harry noticed, as the voice was heard, the jewel on the sword brightened slightly.

"Who are you?" Ron questioned.

There was an audible sigh. "For a descendant of Ravenclaw, you certainly are very daft."

"Gryffindor?" Ron tried.

"However did you figure that one out?"

Ron shot a fierce look at the sword.

"What are you hoping to achieve by being here?" Harry asked.

"I have been the life force behind the Sorting Hat, to make sure that everything went well. I needed to find the right people, those who would go into Gryffindor, even by defying me, and once Malfoy transferred houses, the hat was no longer needed, so I jumped to the sword, and continued with the bird."

"Bird?" Draco inquired.

"Fawkes."

"Oh."

"Now I gather that you know what it is that you have to do?"

"Kill Voldemort?" Harry suggested.

"Wrong, just cut him with the sword."

"Where is he?"

"He is actually coordinating an attack on the school as we speak. He has just entered into the Chamber. I must now rest, if I am to fulfill what is required."

"The chamber?" Melinda asked.

"The chamber," Harry repeated.

"What does that mean?" Malfoy asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Ron put forward.

Everyone looked at him.

"Oh…sorry, stupid idea…" but Harry ran out of the library, forgetting the invisibility cloak. The others ran after him. Before he had gotten half way to the chamber's entrance, a shrill whistle sounded throughout the castle, coming from Dumbledore's office. All of the portraits instantly awoke, and the torches along the walls light instantly. Harry didn't stop to guess at what this meant. He didn't stop to check if anyone was waking up. Snape ran across the level below them, across the atrium, where he yelled, "What is it?"

"The wards have been breached!" McGonagall yelled back.

Harry bolted around the corner as soon as they caught sight of him. He darted into the bathroom and screamed 'open' in parsletongue.

The passageway to the chamber opened and he jumped in, closely followed by his friends. Unfortunately, this resulted in a large pileup of people at the end of the slide. Harry, unluckily enough, was on the bottom.

"Urgh!" he said.

They all stood up, and everyone but Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked around the dark, dusty chamber for the first time. The fallen rocks were gone, and they could see the piled up snake skin off to the side. Melinda was completely confused. Ginny whispered an abbreviated version of the story to her as they headed towards the main chamber, wands and swords ready.

Finally they entered. The Basilisk's skeleton still lay where it had died but there was nothing else in the room, save the large statue of Slytherin, from which the Basilisk had come. Did Godric lie? No…the wards were triggered. Maybe Voldemort was somewhere else or maybe he had left the Chamber already. But wouldn't they have seen them?

"I thought you were smart" A voice echoed around them. "Then again Potter," said the high, cold, murderous voice, "maybe not."


	22. The Final Battle Part 1

A/N: Only one or two chapters after this, and then it is over.

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

"Hey Tom," Harry said mockingly, "You seem extremely bitchy today."

"You will address me as Lord Voldemort!" he said, very annoyed.

"Whatever, Tom. It's time for you to die."

"Ha! I see you brought that damn sword. No matter, I will not make a difference. Crucio!"

Harry dodged the curse and yelled, "Expelliarmous," just as Voldemort fired another curse.

"Potter, you cannot possible hope to - damn!"

The curses had hit and the golden dome was quickly forming again. The thread of golden light that had connected the wands before reformed, along with the beads of light. Harry easily forced them into Voldemort's wand.

"Damn you Potter!" he dropped the wand and cracked it in half, just it was beginning to produce the echoes of his past victims. He pulled a similar wand from his robes. Harry lunged with the sword, and noticed that the others were already engaged in battle around him with Death Eaters.

His friends did not stand a chance.

Voldemort dodged the sword attack. Harry fell and rolled twenty feet to within ten feet of the wall. As he got up, he saw that Voldemort had levitated a six foot square piece of stone into the air, and then hurtled it towards him. Harry raised his wand to deflect it, but someone collided with him, and he was knocked out of the way. He spun around in the air, and dropped his wand and sword, in time to see the stone slam into Severus Snape. The inertia shot Snape up and back into the wall. Blood sprayed out in a circle from his body. He head snapped back into the wall with a sickening crunch. He slid down the wall, barely alive.

"Ah, Severus!" Voldemort said, "I found out that you were a spy for Dumbledore, your dark mark is gone now, though I doubt you ever see your arm again. But I think there still is time for a little more pain before you die. Cruci...urgh!"

Harry, with no other options, had dizzily run up and planted his foot squarely in Lord Voldemort's crotch.

"You. Son. Of. A. Bitch." Harry said, starting to punch him. Voldemort's face started bleeding in several places.

"Enough!" he screamed, forcing Harry off him with a spell. Just as Harry was about to hit the wall in a similar location to where Snape had, he was caught by Dumbledore's spell. Voldemort began to attack Dumbledore, and Harry crawled over to Snape.

"Professor…th-thank you…" he stuttered.

"Just, making, up, for the, last, few years," Snape said slowly and painfully. "I am, sorry, for, mistreating, you. You, are not, your father. I have made, that mistake, too, many times. Good, luck."

His breath stopped, and Harry slowly reached forward and closed his eyes. He stood up enraged. He faced a group of Death Eaters, in which Dumbledore and Voldemort were fighting.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Harry fired into the group. One missed, three hit Death Eaters who fell to the ground screaming, and the last hit Voldemort, who flew backwards, screaming loudly. Dumbledore looked up to Harry, as did everyone else in room. The only noise was made by Voldemort's last drawn out scream. He stood up.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort bellowed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed with a renewed fire. He had hurt Tom.

The two spells collided in mid air, produced a green shock wave, and then disappeared.

Voldemort fired a killing curse at Melinda. Neville, who had seen what Harry did, gritted his teeth.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Neville's curse hit Voldemort's and produced an even larger shock wave. Harry tried to disarm Voldemort when he was distracted, but he saw just in time to dodge the spell. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Draco had been forced into a small circle, completely surrounded by Death Eaters. They were about to be overwhelmed, but just as Ron was hit with a stunner, Lupin and McGonagall attacked from behind. Luna revived Ron.

"How is Harry doing?" Ron asked Hermione after they had taken care of the nearby Death Eaters.  
Hermione pointed to Harry and Voldemort, who were locked in a duel. Ron and Hermione ran up behind Voldemort.

"You cant kill him!" Hermione yelled to Ron.

"No," Ron said, drawing his sword, "But that doesn't mean we cant help."

He stabbed Voldemort in the back. Voldemort screamed and spun around, backhanding Ron, who flew into Hermione. His jaw bone had shattered. Hermione quickly tried three or four spells to heal it. They both looked up to see Neville, facing Bellatrix Lestrange, wand ready to attack. A couple of Death Eaters stepped forward behind him, but Bellatrix waved them off.

"I will take care of the whelp. Just like his parents," she added with a cruel smile.

* * *


	23. The Final Battle Part 2

A/N: Okay! Second to last Chapter! The last one is done... I will not post it until later though... I just picked up HBP... so far it is awesome...!

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

Neville clenched his teeth. Bellatrix smiled lightly.

"You think you stand a chance? You think you could beat me? Even your parents could not, and they were powerful magicians. And you? Ah, well you are about as dangerous as a flobberworm. I doubt it will take more than about ten seconds before I -"

She was cut off as she flew off of her feet and into a row of unsuspecting Death Eaters, dropping her wand. Neville had, under his breath, cast the disarming charm. He ran towards where she was getting up, and before she could level her wand, he bashed her in the face with the broad side of his sword. Three Death Eaters jumped at him. He twirled around slicing all three of them across the stomach. They dropped their knees, then fell forward, landing face down. The ten Death Eaters that had gathered to watch closed in on him. Hermione and Ron jumped up to help him, but Voldemort back kicked, hit Hermione in the stomach. She fell backwards into Ron. After she got her breath back, they looked back up towards Neville. He was standing at the center of thirteen Death Eaters, some decapitated, some stabbed in the heart, and some just unconscious. He walked over to where Bellatrix was laying on the floor, still clutching her face. As soon as he neared her, she left up, wand at the ready. Her nose was almost flat, blood flowing freely across her mouth, and there was a somewhat indented purple-red bruise running from her left eye down across her nose and mouth.

* * *

Voldemort walked up behind Harry. Draco, Ginny, and Luna ran up to Ron and Hermione, who had assembled in front of Harry. Harry spun around to face Voldemort. They all drew their wands. Voldemort smirked. He flicked his wand and everyone except Harry and Draco, who dodged the spell, flew back unconscious. Draco looked down and Ginny. A small trickle of blood was leaking from where her skull had hit the stone ground. It wasn't serious, but it really pissed Draco off. He lunged at the Dark Lord, who side stepped and tripped Draco. 

"Little boy. So unlike your father. He knew what true power is. You have chosen Potter over me." He stunned Draco. "I will come back for you later."

* * *

Bellatrix gritted her teeth and whipped her wand forward. There was a purple flash as the same spell that had been fired at Hermione at then end of the last school year was thrown at Neville. He dodged it easily and tried, with no luck, to disarm Bellatrix. 

"Crucio!"

Neville fell to the floor screaming.

"Look what you did to my face you whelp! You will pay with your life. Cruci -" she was cut off as Melinda kicked her in the back of the head. Neville stood up and put his sword to her throat.

"You don't have the guts to kill me. You parents didn't. That was their weakness. They had me cornered I admit. But they couldn't do it. Your weak useless mother couldn't do it. She attempted to bind me, but then I was able to get up. You will fall to the same fate.'

Neville's face was getting redder with rage as he stood there. He pushed the sword closer. She drew in a quick breath. Neville pulled the sword back.

She chuckled, "I knew you coul -"

He had finished his back swing and brought the sword down onto her neck.

"Bitch."

* * *

Voldemort drew Draco's sword from the ground and brandished it towards Harry. Harry held his sword at the ready. 


	24. The Final Battle Part 3

A/N: Well... this is it... Enjoy...

* * *

CHAPTER 24

* * *

As the final remaining Death Eaters were being rounded up by the Order, Neville, and Melinda, Voldemort rounded on Harry.

"You really think you can win, don't you Potter."

"I know I can win, Tom."

Voldemort jumped at Harry, sword first. The blades connected with a loud metallic clang. Harry aimed for Voldemort's neck. He was blocked. Voldemort stabbed at Harry's heart, but the blade was diverted by Harry's sword. The sword's clashed together again and again. Minutes later they found themselves with the hilts locked together.

"You could still join me," Voldemort said. "Together we would be unstoppable."

"You seem to be losing confidence in your own power, Tom."

"Ha! That day will never come. I just think your magical abilities are going to waste on you petty morals."

Behind them, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Draco, Ginny, were beginning to wake up.

"Tom, you know I would never help you. You are a disgrace to magic."

"You can only achieve true power with the Dark Arts."

"You are wrong. The Dark Arts could not kill me, with my mother's protection."

"There is not power in love."

Voldemort pulled his wand with his spare hand and knocked Harry unconcious.

"Yes there is." Hermione stood with her wand pointed at Voldemort.

"Expelliarmous."

Voldemort dropped his wand and Draco's sword, and flew backwards a few feet. He dove for his wand, but Hermione stepped on it.

"Love saved Harry all those years ago."

Voldemort stood up.

"Expelliarmous."

He flew backwards again.

"Silly mud blood. You know that you cannot defeat me."

"I do know that, but I don't care."

Hermione revived Harry quickly and they both stood facing Voldemort.

"Expelliarmous." They both said at the same time.

Voldemort flew backwards into the wall. As he stood back up, he gestured at them with his hand. They were knocked back and Voldemort quickly grabbed both his wand and his sword.

Harry charged at him attacking him ferociously with his sword. Every attack was parried, as were all of Voldemort's. Hermione tried to disarm Voldemort, but missed twice. Voldemort kicked Harry in the chest, causing him to drop his wand, and then Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione.

"AVADRA KEDAVERA!"

The green bolt of energy only traveled a few feet however, as Harry had thrown himself in the way of the curse, tossing the sword into the air.

Harry fell to the floor, and Hermione screamed, as Voldemort fired another killing curse. Hermione fell over, just as the sword arched down and connected with Voldemort's chest. Small bolts of electricity began to curl around his body. He dropped his wand and let out a scream. The six other teens, and the Order, who had captured the last Death Eater, walked over to the scene. Voldemort's body began to dissolve, starting with the tips of his fingers and toes, at the slow speed of about a centimeter a second. After about half of a minute, his skin dissolved and his screaming increased. The lighting forking off from his body made it to dangerous for anyone to go near where Hermione and Harry lay. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, the remaining parts of Voldemort disappeared, and The sword was left hovering in the air. A ghostly mist floated into the air, and the sword rattled to the floor.

Ginny ran up to Harry and Hermione and sobbed. Everyone else followed her.

Hermione's eyes opened. She sat up and looked from Harry's body to Ginny, with tears in her eyes. She leaned into Ginny's shoulder and began to cry freely.

"Why isn't she dead?" Ron asked.

Ginny moved the hair away from Hermione's forehead and gasped.

"Hermione…" she stuttered.

"What?" she sobbed.

"You… your…"

Hermione reached up to brush the hair away again, and felt it.

The scar.

* * *

A/N: OOOOOOOO! JKR said that would be the last word of book 7!... So anyways... I am not writting a sequel... No story to tell... I will write something for after HBP though... more on that later.

* * *

Final Notes:

Thanks to:

Nathonea (Her fanfiction penname): My awesome beta... Didn't get to the last to chapters because she is on vaccation, and I wanted it done by th 16th... Read her stories... she is a better author than me by far.

AP and TP (Initials) (Not related): My co-writers... ummm you... wrote bits of it so it wouldn;t have worked without you.

JKR: Fanfiction dot net would have 200,000 less stories without you... and this one wouldn't exist.

Reviewers: I probably would have not finished the story, when I got bored around chapter 13 or so, had you guys not been continuously nagging me.

* * *

Any questions? Ask in the review.


End file.
